Rescue Me, Please!
by IAmCullenized
Summary: Bella Swan is a new girl who moves in with her dad, Charlie...but he's Abusive. She sings in her spare time. Charlie hates her. What will Bella do about it? Who are the Cullens? Will Charlie be stopped? ALL HUMAN Better than it sounds! please read&review!
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Twilight…I'm Not Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV:

Today I have a nervous feeling in my stomach. Today is the first day of school since I moved to Forks, Washington in June. School started a week ago but I ditched.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer the name Bella, and I get abused by my father, Charlie Swan. I'm a plain Jane. (Just brown hair and brown eyes, I'm not the prettiest thing around!) But that's not the only reason I'm nervous.

I'm going to public school. Forks High School. I have a feeling Forks High will become my personal hell today, considering the fact that I've never been to a public school before.

People might talk about me because I dress emo. It's not my fault I'm depressed all the time…it's Charlie's!

It's all because of him! I was perfectly happy in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom, Renee, and my step-dad, Phil. My dad blames me for her leaving. It's not my fault she decided to leave him!

"_Beep, Beep, Beep!"_

I was awoken by my alarm clock at, I glanced at the clock, 6:00!?! Charlie must have changed the time! Oh well! I gotta get up anyway to make him breakfast. If he gets downstairs without breakfast on the table, there's hell to pay! If he isn't in a good mood, the beatings get worse.

So, I decided to give him his favorite to enlighten his mood. Blueberry waffles, scrambled eggs, and coffee. Black. Like his heart!

I suddenly hear footsteps coming down the steps. I mentally prepare myself for my "morning greeting".

"Good morning, Bella." My dad grumbled weakly.

"Hi Dad! I made your favorite."

Charlie slapped me hard across the face, causing me to fall on the floor, landing on my butt.

"Don't call me stupid! I can see that!" While I was still on the floor, he kicked me in the stomach three times hard before I got up and ran up the stairs to my room. I waited a minute before i got up to get ready.

"_Good, he's in a good mood today," _I thought to myself.

I walked into my closet and decided what to wear. I chose a red "My Chemical Romance" t shirt, black washed skinny jeans, black converses and black fishnets.

With my clothes in hand, I walk into my bathroom that's located in my room to take a quick shower just to clean all of the blood off of my skin.

I got dressed, dried and straightened my hair, and put on my makeup with 30 minutes until school starts. Just enough time to walk to school.

I slipped on my midnight blue, tight fitting hoodie and grabbed my "Nightmare Before Christmas" bag and walked out the door and into the pouring rain.


	2. Chapter 2: I am not a morning person

**Thank you everyone for reading! This is my first fanfiction and I have never really written before, so it means a lot to me that you guys are reading! I will not disappoint, and I will try to update ASAP with new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

EPOV:

I'm excited! Today is the day that the new girl comes! My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I am Forks High's school player. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen 5 years ago, when I was 12. They also adopted 2 girls named Alice Brandon Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale. They also adopted two other boys named Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie's twin brother; and Emmett McCarthy Cullen.

Carlisle is a doctor/surgeon that works at Forks Hospital. He is blonde with topaz eyes. He is 33 years old even though he only looks about 23. He drives a silver SLR McLaren.

Esme is an interior's designer and helps people re-design their homes or offices. She has great taste. She has caramel colored hair with golden eyes…odd color, I know, but with her, it works! She is 31 but only looks 25 or so like Carlisle.

Alice "Ali" Brandon is a 16 year old, pixie like girl with jet black hair and blue eyes. She's only about 5'4" tall and is very hyper, even without sugar and coffee! She drives a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and is in the same grade as me, 11th.

Rosalie "Rose" Lillian Hale is an 18 year old 12th grader with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is, of course, Jasper's twin sister. She enjoys fixing cars in her spare time. She drives a red BMW X6.

Jasper "Jazz" Whitlock Hale is a. 18 year old 12th grader with blonde hair and blue eyes just like Rosalie because they are twins. He has some muscle, but not as much as me or Emmett. He is a history freak that is obsessed with the Civil War. He plans on going into the military after he graduates this year. He drives a midnight blue Ford Mustang Bullitt.

Emmett "Em" McCarthy is a 18 year old 12th grader with black hair and green eyes. He is huge! I mean really built with huge muscles! He may look like a giant, but he's just a giant teddy bear. He loves cracking jokes and he too, enjoys fixing cars in his spare time, so it's a hobby he and Rose enjoy together. He drives an orange Hummer H3.

I, Edward Anthony Masen. Am a 17 year old 11th grader with bronze hair and emerald green eyes with a medium build. I enjoy to read the classics and play the piano in my spare time. I am Forks High's school player and I drive a silver Volvo.

I was perfectly happy until a certain pixie with black hair woke me up by jumping on my bed. So I kicked the covers, along with her, off of me and onto the floor.

"Alice! Why did you wake me up at, " I glanced at the clock. " 7:00? School doesn't start until 8:00!"

"I know but there's a new girl today! Her name is Isabella Swan. I can tell we are gonna be the best of friends after today!" I interrupted her.

"And you're telling me this because…"

"When you meet her today, you will fall in love wit her!"

"No, no, no! That's where your wrong! I am Edward Cullen! I don't fall in love! That's NOT how I roll!"

"Edward, I have a pretty good feeling about this, and you should know by now to NOT bet against me! I'm always right! Now get up and get ready so we can get to school and meet my new best friend!"

And with that she left, slamming the door behind her in the process. I groaned. There's no point in fighting against the pixie. She always wins.

As I chose my clothes, I couldn't help but wonder who Bella was. All I know is that she is Chief Swan's daughter, who just recently moved here from Phoenix. I decided to wear a green and white striped polo shirt, some dark blue washed jeans and my green converses.

I walked to the bathroom with my clothes in hand and took a shower. I washed my bronze-colored hair with shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with blue axe body wash.

I got dressed, dried my hair and walked downstairs for breakfast.

The first person I saw was Esme.

"Morning, Mom!"

"Good morning, Edward!"

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go now."

"Okay, Edward! Have a great day at school!"

That was all I heard before I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

I got into my silver Volvo, just as Alice and Jasper got into Jasper's Mustang, and Emmett and Rosalie get into his orange Hummer.

We drove to school and parked in the lot.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations

**Thanks again for reading! It means a lot to me! This is a chapter you all have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

I walked across the Forks High School parking lot when I saw the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen along with four other beautiful people next to three really expensive cars.

"_They probably wouldn't talk to me anyways,"_ I thought to myself sadly.

As I walked into the front office, I could smell cinnamon and breath mints. Behind the counter, was a 30 year old redhead with blue eyes and wrinkles. Her name tag said her name was Ms. Cope.

"How may I help you, dear?" She asked.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a new student here, and I was wondering how to get my schedule?" It sounded more like a question.

"Oh, of course, Isabella." She handed me a green folder. _"Is everything here green?"_ I asked myself mentally. "In here, you will find your schedule and papers for your father to fill out." She handed me a map and a yellow piece of paper." Here is a map, and I will need you to have all of your teachers sign this slip."

She handed me one more thing, a lock with a piece of paper attached to it. "It, here, is a lock for your school locker. The paper contains your locker number and the lock combination."

"Thank you!" I called out. As I tried to exit, I tripped on the doorframe. As I prepared to hit the floor, it didn't come as I felt someone's arms hold an iron grip around my waist.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and really, it was no problem at all." He winked and smiled crookedly at me.

He was the bronze-haired beauty in the parking lot! He was gorgeous! It turns out he has the most intriguing emerald green eyes.

"Thank you for saving me from a sprained ankle, but I really must be going to my first class."

"Okay, Bella. I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

I walked away and observed my schedule.

Period 1: English/History (core) -Ms. Neely

Period 2: Dance –Ms. Johansson

Period 3: Teen Living –Ms. Kinnick

Period 4: Trigonometry –Mr. Thomas

Period 5: French –Ms. Popper

Period 6: Lunch (Free Period)

Period 7: Biology –Mr. Banner

Period 8: P.E –Coach Clapp

Oh…this schedule is awesome! Except for P.E...I'm clumsy, unless it comes to dancing and basketball. That is one of the many things that only my best friends from Arizona, Ashlynne and Lizzie, know.

As I walked to class I thought about how much I missed Lizzie and Ashlynne. I had a lot of friends in Phoenix including Taylor, Sabrina, and Lizzie. Ashlynne and Lizzie were my favorites.

"_Bring!"_ The bell rang just as I walked through the door.

"Who are you?" A woman asked, who I'm guessing is Ms. Neely.

"Excuse me, but are you Ms. Neely?" She nodded. "I'm Isabella Swan, the new student, but please, call me Bella."

"Well Bella, it's nice to have you in this class."

She smiled and signed my slip.

"You can sit next to Angela. Angela, raise your hand."

Angela raised her hand. I get to sit in the back right hand corner…good. I'm unseen.

I walked over and sat in my new assigned seat.

"Hi, I'm Angela Weber. You must be Isabella." She introduced herself.

Angela turned out to be a short girl with long brown hair that ends right at her waist. She has brown eyes and light makeup on. Just some eyeliner and mascara.

"Yeah. Hi. Call me Bella. I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah. Most defiantly."

Class felt like it lasted forever. Time for second period. Joy.

I found my way to the multi purpose room to get to dance class with Ms. Johansson. When I walked in, I saw another parking lot beauty.

**Haha. I'm sooo evil! Sorry, but I left you guys with a cliffhanger! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alice!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

I walk into the multi purpose room to see a pixie like girl from the parking lot. She was one of the beauties. She seems very energetic for someone that small, so this class is perfect for her. She skipped over to me and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Alice," She held out her hand for me to shake. "Alice Cullen."

"Hey. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Yay! We are going to be the best of friends! Do you wanna sit with me and my family at lunch?"

"Sure! Why not?"

So we learn hip hop dancing this quarter, ballet the next, tap dancing after that, and then ballroom dancing just in time for prom.

Today, we learned the simple dance "Pop, Lock, and Drop It" to the song, none other than "Pop, Lock, and Drop It" by Huey. It wasn't hard, I actually found it fun. Except the fact that as us girls danced, the boys watched. Talk about awkward!

I met two other girls in the class, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Lauren has fake blonde hair and blue eyes with a high, pitchy voice that is very nasally. Jessica is a strawberry blonde with hazel eyes. Her voice wasn't as annoying as Lauren's, but it was annoying. All period, all they did was gossip about me and other kids. I may have only known them for about two hours, but I can already tell that they are the Queen Bees of Forks High School.

"There are actually three Queen Bees at Forks High, you've already met Lauren and Jessica, but there's also a girl named Tanya. Tanya Denali. They are so annoying. They spread rumors and always flirt with my brothers, no matter how much they show they are not interested." Alice explained to me.

"Wow. They DO sound annoying. Wait, do you have a brother named Edward?" I asked. I was pretty sure they are related somehow! They have the same last name. Edward _Cullen_ and Alice _Cullen_.

"Yeah, and another brother Emmett. Have you met Edward before?"

"Well, we sort of just bumped into each other. Literally."

The rest of the day until lunch was practically uneventful. That was, until I found out my four best friends are coming to Forks! During 4th period I texted Ashlynne until 4th period was officially over. Mr. Thomas kept droning on and on about something I already learned.

_A,_

_Hey ash! What's new?_

_B_

It only took her a minute to respond.

_B,_

_Hey bells! Nm except guess what?_

_A_

Hmm…let me guess. Ashlynne changes a lot, but what could it be this time?

_A, _

_A new haircut?_

_B_

_B, _

_Nope! Better! I'm moving to _

_Forks!_

_A_

_A,_

_R u serious? Is Taylor coming_

_2? I miss u guys!_

_B_

_B,_

_Yes! So is Sabrina and Lizzie!_

_A_

_A,_

_OMG! When?_

_B_

_B,_

_Next month!_

_A_

_A, _

_I g2g, the teacher's getting_

_suspicious!_

_B_

_B,_

_OK! C u soon!_

_A_

_A,_

_Ok, tell everyone that I say _

_Hi and that I miss them!_

_B_

_B,_

_K bye!_

_A_

_A, _

_Bye!_

_B_

Fifth period was boring and uneventful except for the fact that Alice's brother Emmett is in that class with me. Lunch came next and I was kind of nervous. I mean, Alice is nice, Emmett is a giant teddy bear who looks like he could kill someone with his bare hands if he wanted to, and Edward is just hot! My heart flutters whenever I hear or say his name. Do I like him? I have no idea. But I can't like him because what if it gets serious to a point where Charlie hurts him because of me. I cannot let Edward or the other Cullens get hurt because of me.

Not only was I nervous, but also happy because I made friends in this depressing town! But I was excited because Ashlynne, Taylor, Sabrina, and Lizzie are moving to Forks so I'm no longer here alone! Let's just hope that by the end of the day, Charlie doesn't notice that I'm happy.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I hit the nerves again! "I still have to meet Jasper and Rosalie!" I thought to myself. I didn't know where the Cullens were until Alice stood up and called me over.

"Bella! Over here!"

I started walking over towards the table that the Cullens are at.


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch With The Cullens

**Thank you: addicted 2 edward, THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN, zukoluver45, WannaxBexCullen, JasperIzMineIamAlice, and DaniHeff12 for reviewing! Thanks addicted 2 edward , for adding me as a favorite author. Thanks to: addicted 2 edward, D.J-HALE, and zukoluver45 for adding this to your story favorites list. Thank you: addicted 2 edward, Jonasfan391, CullenxVamp, WannaxBexCullen, THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN, pontiger27, Blackgrrl92, zukoluver45, and Huntz798 for adding this story to your alerts list! **

**Back to the story!**

**addicted 2 edward: this chapter's dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

"_Bella! Over Here!"_

All I did was innocently walk up and I end up seeing many different facial expressions. Emmett looking confused, the young man I figured was Jasper gave me a friendly smile, Alice looked excited like she was given a million dollars, the girl I figured was Rosalie was glaring at me, and Edward…when I looked into his eyes, I saw many different emotions; confusion, surprise, happiness, joy, and…love? This can't be right! Edward Cullen doesn't love me! Does he? He shouldn't. It's dangerous to me and to him, but especially him. I don't care what happens to me as long as he is safe.

"Hi guys! What's up?" I greeted.

"Bella! OMG! We have to go shopping later! That shirt does not match your eyes!" Alice recommended.

"Alice, I look fine! I like dressing like this! I wear this for a reason!"

"I don't care! You are getting a new wardrobe anyway!"

"Alice! She looks fine! If she doesn't want a new wardrobe, she doesn't want a new wardrobe!" Edward argues.

"Fine! But we WILL go shopping on Saturday!" She demanded.

"But-" She cut me off.

"No buts! We will shop whether you like it or not!"

"Fine." I pouted.

So Bella, what's your schedule?" Jasper asked me.

"First period English and History with Ms. Neely, Second period Dance with Ms. Johansson (Alice is in that class with me), Third period Teen Living with Ms. Kinnick, Fourth period Trig with Mr. Thomas, Fifth period French with Ms. Popper, Lunch right now with you guys, Seventh period Biology with Mr. Banner, and Eighth period P.E. with Coach Clapp" I explained.

"Cool! So you have first with Rosalie, second with me, third with Jasper, fourth with Rosalie again, fifth with Emmett, Lunch with us, Biology with Edward, and P.E. with all of us!" Alice declared.

"Also, we are all in relationships, except Edward. I'm dating Emmett, and Alice is dating Jasper. Edward is the only single one out of all of us." Rosalie said. Cool! So Edward is single!

"_Bring!" _The bell rang and Edward escorted me to class without a word being said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Thank you all for reviewing…whoever did! I am forever grateful! Thanks to my personal friend Zarafael for reviewing my story! It means the world to me and you are a great friend! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer:::…::: I do not own Twilight!**

BPOV:

When we walked into class, I suddenly felt all eyes upon me. _"This is gonna be a long day if this goes on the whole time!"_ I thought tot myself.

JPOV (Jessica):

Oh My Gawd! When I, like, walked into Mr. Banner's classroom, I saw Edward Cullen sitting next to the, like, new weird girl, Isabella Swan! I don't understand! They were totally flirting! Edward's supposed to be _**MY**_ boyfriend! What does she have that I don't have? I have bigger boobs than her! I have better clothes than her, and I'm much prettier than her! How can he, like, choose her over me? I must have "Bella" die a social death! I know! I'll AIM Tanya and make up a plan to ruin her shortly created reputation.

*Miss_Atitude*: Jessica

-QuEeN_bEe-: Tanya

_*Miss_Atitude* signed on_

_-QuEeN_bEe- signed on_

_*Miss_Atitude*: Tanya, I am so pissed at "Bella" Swan! I need a plan to defeat her._

_-QuEeN_bEe-: Do you want her a lot embarrassed or a lot embarrassed?_

_*Miss_Atitude*: I want her to die a social death!_

_-QuEeN_bEe-: Okay…meet me at lunch to discuss it._

_*Miss_Atitude*: Okay…meet me in the bathroom…no one can know about this except for, me, you, and Lauren._

_*Miss_Atitude* signed off_

_-QuEeN_bEe- signed off_

I think I already have a plan, but I need Tanya and Lauren to help….

EPOV:

I walked into biology and sat with Bella while waiting for Mr. Banner to come into the classroom to start the lesson. I saw Jessica Stanley walk into the classroom while glaring at Bella at the same time.

As she walked past me, I heard her look at Bella and whisper "Slut!" thinking I wouldn't be able to hear. If anybody's a slut, it's her! She's been with every guy here including me! I regret it!

I took one look at Bella and saw tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. I wish to never see such a beautiful creature like Bella cry. I shushed her and comforted her.

"Bella, if anybody is a slut, it's her! She's been with every single guy here at Forks High School. Including me." I said 'including me' a little quieter, hoping she won't hear it, but what she said next made my breath hitch and my hands shaky.

"You?! And Jessica?! How many other girls have you been with? 5? 10? The whole school's female population? You're probably just some dirty player!" And with that she ran out of the classroom without a word.


	7. Chapter 7: Getaways

**Twilightfanatic22122: This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight!**

BPOV:

Edward realized there was only one seat left in the classroom and I realized that it must be my new assigned seat. I sat down and talked to Edward since he was my new lab partner.

"When is Mr. Banner coming into the classroom?" I ask Edward.

"Usually five minutes after the final warning bell rings. Let's find out more about each other." Uh Oh. "Let's play 20 questions."

"Okay then, you ask first since you're the one who suggested that we play."

"Alright, then. What's your favorite color?" He asked. I was trying not to say anything embarrassing….too late!

"Green!" I answered too quickly. I hope he doesn't get suspicious.

"Why?" He asked. Oh, crap! I didn't have that planned out! What am I supposed to say? 'Because it's an awesome color!'? Right when I was about to say 'no reason' I accidentally blurted out,

"It's the color of your eyes."

Right when he was about to reply, Jessica walks right past me and whispers, "Slut!" to me! I had a horrible flashback that I hate going back to.

_-Flashback-_

_I was 12, visiting Charlie for the summer, since of course, my parents are divorced. I was excited to see him because he was supposed to be "nicer". It turns out he wasn't any nicer than he was before. _

"_Hi, Daddy!" I said excitedly. I was wearing a light blue tube top and skirt with flip flops because it was, of course, summer. _

_Charlie told me, "Why do you dress that way? Oh yeah! Because you're a slut!"_

_Then he picked me up and threw me down hard on the wooden floor. I heard a snap…turns out I broke my wrist._

_He kicked me before I could get up and run._

_-End Flashback-_

I was starting to tear up. I hoped Edward wouldn't notice. He looked at me and talked to me for the first time in 5 minutes….Mr. Banner still wasn't here.

"Bella, if anybody is a slut, it's her! She's been with every single guy here at Forks High School. Including me." He said the last part a little quieter than the rest of it, hoping I wouldn't hear. But I did. And it pissed me off! I was trying to stay calm, but I couldn't! Not with news like that! Before I could control myself, I blurted out,

"You?! And Jessica?! How many other girls have you been with? 5? 10? The whole school's female population? You're probably just some dirty player!" I left the classroom in a hurry, trying not to see his surprised face.

**I know that it's short, but I thought you might want Bella's Point Of View! Review…I won't update until I get some reviews, people!**


	8. Chapter 8: My Disaster

**Hi guys this is the first chapter that tells you that Bella's a singer. Try listening to the song while you read…It helps! I will put on a link to it! This chapter is long! This chapter is dedicated to Twilightfanatic22122.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

As I walked out of the classroom, I felt guilty about what I said to Edward. But I had to get out before I overreacted worse than I already did. What Jessica said really hurt and brought back terrible memories. The only time I had happy memories, was when I was in Arizona with my mom. How could she not believe me about Charlie being abusive? Oh, well. It's the past. Now's the present.

I ran all the way home not caring about the rest of my classes. I was relieved when Charlie's cruiser was not in the driveway. I took the key from the earn. I unlocked and opened the door as I put the key back in place and entered the house. I closed the door behind me. I ran up the stairs to enter my room which has a mini recording studio in it. I'm making a CD of all of the songs I've written including:

Welcome To My Life

Dead!

Breathe Today

Sorrow

Red Sam

Lifeline

I had written a new song called "My Disaster" during 5th period, music and everything. I'm going to record it. I grabbed my electric guitar and walked up to the door that leads to the mini recording studio. I plugged in my guitar to my amp, pressed the record button, and walked up to the microphone. I started with the intro and then began singing.

"_You crossed the line, you're running in circles  
now you've lost all self control!  
You medicate so you can fall asleep,  
your mind just won't shut down._

I wonder where you are.  
I wonder if you've found your other self,  
or are you still somebody else?  
There's so much bottled up inside,  
and it's been shaken up it's going to explode.  
You can't stop it, you just can't stop it.

You say you're done

_you swear you've gave it up.  
Running in circles, you don't even care that you're going nowhere._

_You hate yourself._

_  
I still wonder where you are.  
I wonder if the thorn's still in your side,  
will you pull it out in time?  
And now it starts to overflow  
and spill its guts and ruins someone's soul.  
You can't stop it, you just can't stop it!_

You say you're done

_you swear you've gave it up.  
Running in circles, you don't even care that you're going nowhere._

_You hate yourself._

_  
You crossed the line, you're running in circles  
now you've lost all self control!  
You medicate so you can fall asleep,  
your mind just won't shut down._

Let's go!

You are my disaster, I can't stop chasing after.  
You are my disaster, I can't stop chasing after.  
You are my disaster, I can't stop chasing after.  
You are my disaster, I can't stop chasing after.

You crossed the line, you're running in circles  
now you've lost all self control!

You say you're done  
you swear you've gave it up.  
Running in circles, you don't even care that you're going nowhere.  
You hate yourself.

You're my disaster, I can't stop chasing you.  
You're my disaster, I can't stop chasing you."

It kind of reminded me of Edward.

"_You crossed the line, you're running in circles  
now you've lost all self control!"_

I did lose my self control when I heard about him and Jessica. I crossed the line, and lost all of my self control around him that second. Now, I'm running around in circles, not knowing what to do.

"_You medicate so you can fall asleep,  
your mind just won't shut down."_

I will have trouble sleeping tonight.

"_I wonder where you are.  
I wonder if you've found your other self,  
or are you still somebody else?"_

I wonder where he is or what he's doing. I hope there's another side to him other than being a player. I want to get to know that part.

"_There's so much bottled up inside,  
and it's been shaken up it's going to explode.  
You can't stop it, you just can't stop it."_

His and mine mistakes and feelings are bottled up inside our minds and hearts. I know it. It's all full of drama right now thanks to Jessica! Eventually (hopefully), all of our feelings and past mistakes will come out into the open. Let's hope he doesn't try to stop it, because he won't be able to. At least, I hope not.

"_You say you're done  
you swear you've gave it up."_

He tried to tell me that he's not a player with his eyes, but I wouldn't listen to him. I couldn't believe him.

'_Running in circles, you don't even care that you're going nowhere._

_You hate yourself."_

He probably just runs around, having sex with different girls, not knowing or realizing that the right girl for him could possibly be right before his very eyes. He probably hates himself for all of his mistakes right now.

"_I still wonder where you are.  
I wonder if the thorn's still in your side,  
will you pull it out in time?"_

Where is he and what is he thinking about? Are Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren still bothering him? Will he get it taken care of before I get in a real cat fight with one of them?

"_And now it starts to overflow  
and spill its guts and ruins someone's soul."_

I really like him even though I've only known him for 12 hours. If this doesn't get solved, it could possibly break my heart without him knowing.

_  
"You can't stop it, you just can't stop it!"_

Whether he likes it or not, my heart _will_ break if this is not solved soon.

"_You say you're done_

_you swear you've gave it up.  
Running in circles, you don't even care that you're going nowhere._

_You hate yourself."_

I can't believe I didn't listen to him! I wish he would like me back! I hope he doesn't hate himself _too _much.

"_You crossed the line, you're running in circles  
now you've lost all self control!"_

Let's hope that doesn't happen ever again.

"_You medicate so you can fall asleep,  
your mind just won't shut down._

Let's go!"

I can't stop thinking about him…when I see something green, I think about his eyes. Everything reminds me of him, otherwise, I'm fantasizing and daydreaming._  
_

"_You are my disaster, I can't stop chasing after.  
You are my disaster, I can't stop chasing after.  
You are my disaster, I can't stop chasing after.  
You are my disaster, I can't stop chasing after."_

He's my greatest disaster. I can't forget about him or never see him again. He's like my own addictive drug. I can't stop liking him no matter what.

"_You crossed the line, you're running in circles  
now you've lost all self control!"_

Hopefully, he'll be there to keep me under control.

"_You say you're done_

_you swear you've gave it up.  
Running in circles, you don't even care that you're going nowhere._

_You hate yourself."_

I may hate my life, but he shouldn't hate his.

"_You're my disaster, I can't stop chasing you.  
You're my disaster, I can't stop chasing you."_

It's true! I can't! I know it!

**A/N: That **_**is **_**a long chapter, huh? Anyway the songs are:**

"**Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan**

"**Dead!" by My Chemical Romance**

"**Breathe Today", "Sorrow", and "Red Sam" by Flyleaf**

"**Lifeline" by Papa Roach**

**and finally, my favorite, **

"**My Disaster" by Silverstein**

**Please Review song ideas and comments! Do you think Jacob should be in the story? Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Apologies and Catfights

**I know I said that I would only update if I got more reviews, but since I got none, and I know you guys want more chapters, so I decided to post one anyway, because I don't want you guys to stay impatient for too long.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

It's been three weeks since me and Edward or any of the Cullens spoke to each other outside of class and we only spoke when necessary. Since then, I've written six songs. I auditioned at the House of Blues, and got accepted! I now have a gig at the House of Blues in Seattle on Saturday night!

I walked into the school and got attacked by a hyper Alice Cullen.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry about my brother! Please say you'll come with us to the House of Blues on Saturday night!" She begged.

"I'm sorry, Alice! I can't, I've got plans!"

"Oh well, maybe next time! See you later!"

She walked away with a frown on her face. Then I remembered what she said to me. _'Please say you'll come with us to the House of Blues on Saturday night!" _That means that they are going to watch me perform! Oh well, at least I know what songs to perform!

JPOV (Jessica):

My plan starts today. I'm going to start a fight with her and show her that _nobody_ messes with Jessica Stanley.

I'll start my plan at lunch.

BPOV:

I'm so happy that Lizzie, Taylor, Ashlynne and Sabrina are moving here! We could reform our band.

I am lead guitar and lead singer, Lizzie is backup singer, Sabrina plays the drums, Taylor plays the bass, and Ashlynne plays backup guitar.

But, since they are not here yet, the House of Blues has employees that will play those instruments for me. They all know all of my songs since every other day, we've had practice.

As the bell rang for lunch to begin, all I did was walk into the cafeteria and Jessica Stanley walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face and smirked at me. The whole cafeteria became quiet to see what happens next.

"_Okay, she is messing with the wrong girl!" _I thought to myself.

I slapped her back, but harder, then she pushed me down and I fell on the floor. She kicked me in the stomach three times before I got up and punched her square in the jaw and nose. Both times I heard a sickening crack. I took in my surroundings. A crowd started to form around us two, including Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. She grabbed my shirt and pushed me up against the wall. She punched me in the jaw, and I punched her in the gut. That's when the teacher came.

"Miss Stanley and Miss Swan! Principal's Office, now!"

"Yes, Ms. Kinnick!" Jessica said like she was an angel. She may look like one on the outside, but underneath that wig, there are tiny little horns!

"As we walked to Mr. Calvin's office, I felt proud of myself. Probably because I got a few good punches in. She didn't break any of my bones because she's weak, but I broke her jaw and nose, so I guess I'm satisfied.

We walked into the principle's office and each sat in a chair. I waited for the yelling and scolding to begin. It finally came after about two minutes of silence.

"Are you two girls nuts? Why on earth would you fight? It's violent and dangerous!" Mr. Calvin started.

"She tried to steal my boyfriend and reputation!" She accused.

I couldn't believe my ears! She doesn't have a boyfriend, and I could care less about her stupid reputation.

"No I didn't! You don't even have a boyfriend! Plus, I would never do such a thing!" I argued.

"Yes you would!" She argued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ladies, let's be reasonable here for a moment! First of all, who started the fight in the first place?" Mr. Calvin asked.

"That's easy, Bella did!" She blamed.

"No I didn't! I have no reason to! I don't talk to you, or even go near you!"

"Jessica, I believe Ms. Swan. If she doesn't talk to or go near you, she most likely has no reason to start a fight with you. But you said she to steal your 'boyfriend' and 'reputation', so I believe you started the fight. Bella, you will receive two days detention, while Jessica gets one week out-of-school suspension."

"_Yes! A week without her!" _I thought to myself.

'Bella, detention for today and tomorrow after school, Jessica, I'm calling your parents now to come get you. Bella, you're free to go, for now at least."

"Thank you, Mr. Calvin!"

I left without another word heard or said, to find Edward and the rest of the Cullens waiting for me outside of the office.

"Hey guys! Edward."

"Hey Bella, good job! I never thought she would get what she deserves." Emmett congratulated, giving me one of his signature "bear hugs".

"Thanks, Emmett!"

Alice squealed and gave me such a big hug, she tackled me to the floor.

Jasper gave me a simple, "Good job.", and a handshake. He has a very firm grip.

Edward gave me a simple smile and two thumbs up.

Rosalie's reaction surprised me the most. She smiled at me and said, "Congratulations, Bella.", and gave me a hug. She whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, will you forgive me?", and I took myself out of the hug gently and said, "Of course I forgive you, Rosalie. I hope we become great friends like me and Alice."

"Me too, and I truly am sorry." She said.

"I know, and don't worry about it!"

Me, Rosalie, and Alice all hooked arms with me in the middle as we walked to the cafeteria, with the boys following us, to finish lunch.

**Please review this time! I have a new and important Poll up on my profile about this story, and I need you all to vote so I can finish writing. **


	10. Chapter 10: First Performance Pt1

**This is Part 1 of her performance at the House of Blues, the Cullens are there watching her….dum, dum, dum!! Listen to the songs while you read! It's easier! The songs are on the bottom of the page!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my bestie Lorelei B!!!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

It's Saturday, and I can't be any more excited than I already am. It's 2:00 PM now, and I have practice with the guys at four. I called Rosalie and told her about tonight and I asked her a favor.

_Earlier that day:_

"_Hello?" Rosalie answered._

"_Rosalie? Hi, I need help with something."_

"_What do you need help with, Bella?"_

"_Umm... the reason why I couldn't go with you guys to the House Of Blues tonight is because I'm going to be there performing, but you can't tell anyone."_

"_Okay, I promise, but what do you need help with?"_

"_Can you come over and help me with my hair, makeup, and outfit?"_

"_Of course! I'll be there in a little while."_

"_Okay, thanks Rosalie!"_

"_Sure thing, bye Bella."_

_We hung up the phone._

It's been one hour since I called Rosalie. I hear the doorbell ring, so I walk down the stairs and to the door to answer it.

I opened the door to find Rosalie holding a big, black briefcase.

"What's in the briefcase?" I ask her.

"Makeup and hair supplies."

I move out of the doorway so she could enter. We climbed up the stairs and walked down the hallway and into my room.

Rosalie walks into my closet. "I'll choose your outfit while you take a shower. You want an emo outfit, right?"

"Yeah…thanks!"

"Sure thing, you can ask me to help you with this sort of thing anytime."

"Okay." And with that, I walked into the bathroom with a towel to take a shower.

RPOV:

Bella walked into her bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I heard the shower being turned on, I walked into her closet again and surprisingly, there were so many choices!

For shirts, she has a "My Chemical Romance" tee, a "Nightmare Before Christmas" tee, "Rise Against" tee, "Muse" tee, "Metallica" tee, and many more.

For bottoms, she has five pairs of skinny jeans- denim, black, hot pink, white, or electric blue; six different colored mini skirts- black, red, pink, white, green, or blue; and a pair of denim shorts.

For shoes, she has seven pairs of ballet blats- white, black, blue, red, pink, green, or purple; three pairs of pumps- red, white, or black; five pairs of sandals- red, blue, white, black, or beige; and she has many other heels.

She doesn't have that many accessories; just some earrings (stubs-white, red, or black), two headbands- red or black, and three studded belts- red, black, or white.

Now, I have to choose an outfit. I'm thinking, the Metallica tee with a black mini skirt, black pumps, red studded belt, and black earrings.

I carried the clothes and put them down on the bed. I walked to the door and grabbed my briefcase. I set it down gently and opened it.

Then Bella walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and I handed her her clothes. She grabbed them, turned around, and walked back into the bathroom.

I grabbed the hair dryer and brush out of my briefcase and waited outside of the door. She opened it about two minutes later.

I dried her hair in ten minutes, straightened it in another ten minutes, now it's time for makeup **(she brushed her teeth before getting dressed)**.

BPOV:

After she finished with my makeup, I got to look in the mirror. She did an amazing job! I look beautiful for an emo girl! She gave me "smoky eyes", light blush, and red lipstick.

"Thanks, Rosalie, you're the best!" I hugged her gently.

"You're welcome, anytime! You'll break hearts tonight, I know it!"

And with that she left.

I grabbed my "Bad Religion" hoodie, a water bottle, and my guitar and walked outside to the truck.

I got to the House of Blues thirty minutes later. We have thirty minutes to practice and we perform at 8:30 PM. It's 7:30 PM right now, so I have to wait one hour to see the Cullens.

Stan is going to play bass, Kirk is going to play the drums, Chad will play the backup guitar, and nobody will sing backup.

"Okay, so how many songs do I get to perform tonight?" I ask Kirk.

"Six," He answered.

"Excellent. So we'll play these songs in this order; 'Decoy', 'Fall Back Into My Life', 'Tigers and Sharks', 'Photobooth', 'S.O.S.', and then 'Dance Floor Anthem'."

"Okay, great, I'll tell the guys."

He did and we rehearsed.

"Welcome, everyone, to the House Of Blues in Seattle, Washington! Tonight we are having a live performance! Please welcome 'Exotic Rhythm' to the stage!" The announcer announced.

Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered. We walked onto the stage and grabbed our instruments. I looked into the crowd and spotted the Cullens easily…they were in the front row! I grabbed my guitar and walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you, everyone! My name is Bella Swan, and I am the lead singer and guitarist of 'Exotic Rhythm'. My band is in Phoenix for another month. So Kirk, Chad, and Stan are going to replace them tonight. I wrote all of the songs we are going to perform tonight. Here is our first song, it's called 'Decoy'. I hope you all like it."

"_Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be  
Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing  
Your heart's been wasted on me_

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy  
My little decoy

Live your life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgetting all the memories  
And I'm forcing to you just cause you're into me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and you know I won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy

Oh, oh.  
I'm not sorry at all  
(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
I won't be sorry at all  
(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
I'd do it over again

Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
You should've seen right through, my little decoy  
You've never been so used, my little decoy  
And so I'm using you, my little decoy"

They all clapped.

"Thank you all, that was 'Decoy'. The next song is called 'Fall Back Into My Life'.

"_I know it's not enough to say I'm wrong  
You know that I will miss you now your gone  
I know it's not your life to see this through  
Just know that in my heart, it beats for you  
So leave a little note for me behind  
I swear I have to know the reasons why  
This won't survive_

But if you fall back into my life  
I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside  
Telling me to be your only one  
But if you fall back into my life  
I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by  
I could never leave this world undone  
I want to be your only one

And now it's not the same with you away  
Just holding onto hope to save my days  
I won't survive  
So just stay with me tonight, and try

But if you fall back into my life  
I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside  
Telling me to be your only one  
But if you fall back into my life  
I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by  
I could never leave this war unsung  
I want to be your only one"

I looked back at Edward for the last chorus, he looked shocked. The song ended and everyone clapped.

"The next song is called 'Tigers and Sharks' and it's about how I feel. I felt depressed when I wrote this song. I hope you enjoy this next song."

EPOV:

I listened to "Fall Back Into My Life" and wondered if she really felt that way right now. I'll have to ask her, that is, if she let's me talk to her.

"The next song is called 'Tigers and Sharks' and it's about how I feel. I felt depressed when I wrote this song. I hope you enjoy this next song."

"_All those dirty words that you said, did you mean it, did you now.  
You're biting at the hand that feeds you, like a stray for some scraps.  
Everybody you once knew has turned their backs.  
And everyone that you once loved has sold you out."_

Oh My God! This is about me, isn't it? I turned my back on her, but only because she accused me. It may have been true, but she didn't even let me explain. I made her depressed? Now I hate myself more than I did before.

"_Everyone I know, they faked it from the word go and I need to know why.  
That everyone I love has been swimming with the sharks and I don't know why."_

That's me, I apparently "faked it from the word 'go'".

"_Does defeat leave a taste in your mouth, one that you could live without  
Everyone that you once knew has turned their backs.  
And everyone that you once loved has sold you out." _

It does make me feel terrible. I never wanted to hurt her.

"_Everyone I know, they faked it from the word go and I need to know why.  
That everyone I love has been swimming with the sharks and I don't know why."_

"_So how does it feel?_

_How does that feel?_

_How do you, how do you_

_So how does that feel?_

_How does that feel?_

_How do you, how do you_

_How does that feel?_

_How does that feel to you?_

_To you…"_

"_Bella, you want to know how it feels to me? It feels terrible... I feel horrible." _I thought to myself.

**The songs are**

"**Decoy" by Paramore**

"**Fall Back Into My Life" by Amber Pacific**

"**Tigers And Sharks" by You Me At Six**

**Please review! The more you review the faster the next chapter will be up! Vote on the poll on my profile. Songs might be on profile by tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11: First Performance Pt2

**Thank you all for actually reviewing, especially you Lorelei! **

**Addicted 2 Edward, Krissy will be on there soon enough! Don't worry! This is part 2 of Bella's performance in the House Of Blues in Seattle. Try listening to the songs while you read the lyrics, it's easier! This will be my longest chapter yet!**

**Dedicated to my awesome friend Lauren Weaver.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

"_How does that feel to you?_

_To you…"_

I took a look at the Cullens to find them all shocked except for Edward. He looked hurt, pained, and depressed. Good. I let a tear escape and I wiped it off of my face.

"This next song is called 'Photobooth'. I wrote it when I was in Phoenix 2 years ago." I say into the microphone.

I start playing and singing the lyrics.

"_I remember when the days were long,  
And the nights when the living room was on the lawn.  
Constant quarreling, the childish fits, and our clothes in a pile on the ottoman._

_All the slander and double-speak  
were only foolish attempts to show you did not mean  
Anything but the blatant proof was your lips touching mine in the photobooth._

And as the summer's ending,  
the cool air will put your hard heart away.  
You were so condescending.  
And this is all that's left,  
Scraping paper to document.  
I've packed a change of clothes and it's time to move on.

Cup your mouth to compress the sound,  
Skinny dipping with the kids from a nearby town.  
And everything that I said was true,  
As the flashes blinded us in the photobooth.  
Well, I lost track, and then those words were said.  
You took the wheel and you steered us into my bed.  
Soon we woke and I walked you home,  
And it was pretty clear that it was hardly love.

And as the summer's ending,  
the cool air will rush your hard heart away.  
You were so condescending.  
And this is all that's left:  
Scraping paper to document.  
I've packed a change of clothes and it's time to move on.

And as the summer's ending,  
The cool air will rush your hard heart away.  
You were so condescending,  
As the alcohol drained the days.

And as the summer's ending,  
The cool air will rush your hard heart away.  
You were so condescending.  
And this is all that's left:  
The empty bottles, spent cigarettes.  
So pack a change of clothes, 'cause it's time to move on."__

The crowd loved that song. It's a song I wrote for fun with my friends. It's one of my personal favorites.

"The next two songs are songs you can dance to, so I want to see every single one of you dancing along, okay? This next song is called 'S.O.S.'."

"_Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening_

I've been stranded here and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they'd save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here  
On the eve of my defeat  
I'll write this letter and hope it saves me

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening

I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I'll send an SOS tonight  
Wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer  
Please someone save me

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening

I'm lost here  
I can't make it on my own  
I don't wanna die alone  
I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding on to everything I know  
Crying out  
Dying now  
Need some help

_  
Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?"_

They were all dancing to the beat by the time the song ended. Even Edward and the Cullens.

"That's the way I want to see everyone moving to the next song, which is called 'Dance Floor Anthem'."

"_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's tripping on the phone _

_Now he doesn't want her out there and alone_

_Now he knows she's moving it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's loosing it_

_She don't care_

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands Say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_Feeling good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Working hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated_

_By most sucka's hated_

_That girl was fine_

_But she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up she's tripping on the phone_

_Now he had to get up and he ain't coming home_

_Now he's trying to forget her_

_That's how he got with her_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands Say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_Feeling good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'"_

By the end of the second chorus, they were all chanting along to the song, even the Cullens! I'm so glad they enjoy my songs!

"_To the beat_

_To the beat_

_To the beat_

_You got nothing to lose, _

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up it's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay_

_Let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be tripping on the phone here_

_Get off the wire_

_Now everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doing_

_You don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to_

_Find a new one_

_Everybody_

_Put up your hands Say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_Feeling good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down say:_

'_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love'_

_No_

_No_

_Now you know what to do_

_So come on_

_Feeling good"_

"Okay, I know I'm only supposed to play six songs tonight, but I'm on a total high from performing right now. Do you want to hear more?" I ask the crowd, yelling into the microphone.

The crowd yelled, screamed, cheered, and clapped loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes. We have to take a break, five minutes tops!"

We all set down our instruments and walked off of the stage.

"Can we play more songs? You guys know all of my songs!"

They all thought for a moment, then Chad spoke.

"Okay Bella, but what songs do you have in mind?"

"In this order, 'Breathe Today', 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams', 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse, and then 'Buried Myself Alive'. Please tell me that you know 'Supermassive Black Hole'!"

"Don't worry, Bella! We all know 'Supermassive Black Hole'." Chad said.

"Really, you do??" I ask them.

"Yeah." Stan answered.

"Of course we do!" Kirk answered.

"It's one of the first songs I learned to play, of course I know it!" Chad said.

"Okay, great! How does that sound?" I ask them all.

"Perfect." They all answer at once.

We all drank a lot of water and walked back on stage. We picked up our instruments and I walked up to the microphone.

"Good news, we have decided to play four more songs tonight. This song is called 'Breathe Today'."

"_You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through._

Only one thing  
Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you  
It's just a breath away.  
You can breathe today

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating.

Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will effect you,  
Suit your own self.

You can breathe today

_[x2]__  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating._

Breathe!!!

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,  
It's just a breath away.

_[x2]__  
So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating._

So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath (breath!),

_So many lies swirling,_

_All around you (breath!),_

_You're suffocating,_

_The empty shape in you,_

_Breathe today."_

The crowd started chanting my name, "Bella, Bella, Bella!" when we finished that song.

My favorite part of the song is when I sing the chorus:

"_So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating_"

It's awesome, and my favorite part of the song.

When I _did_ end that song, I held my note.

"Thank you, that was 'Breathe Today', and the next song I wrote when I was twelve. It's called 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'."

"_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..."_

I pulled off my guitar solo perfectly!!

"_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone..."_

I pulled off another awesome guitar solo until the song ended.

I wrote that song when I was twelve; right after Charlie beat me during the summer on a Saturday night. That night, I felt as if all of my dreams for the future were broken. As in, they would never come true. Sometimes, I still feel that way, but not as often as before.

"Here's the next song, it's the first song I'm going to perform that I didn't write. It's originally written and played by Muse. Maybe you've heard it, it's called 'Supermassive Black Hole'."

I started to play. It's my favorite song by Muse other than "Hypermusic" and "Newborn".

"_Ooh baby, don't you know I suffer  
Ooh baby, can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
how long before you let me go?_

Ooh, you set my soul alright  
Ooh, you set my soul alright"

During the chorus, I oohed, and the band sung,

"_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
and the superstar sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into...  
[Into the supermassive]" _

And in the second verse when I sung,

"_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Ooh baby, I'm a fool for you"_

I saw Edward's face light up more than it was before. He doesn't like me, does he?

"_You're the queen of the superficial_

_How long before you tell the truth?_

_Ooh, you set my soul alright_

_Ooh, you set my soul alright_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into..._

_[Into the supermassive]"_

I whisper,

"_Supermassive black hole..._

_Supermassive black hole..._

_Supermassive black hole..._

_Supermassive black hole..."_

I sing,

"_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstar sucked into..._

_[Into the supermassive]"_

I whisper,

"_Supermassive black hole..._

_Supermassive black hole..._

_Supermassive black hole..._

_Supermassive black hole..."_

I love the thrill of when I sing that song.

"Here is a song I wrote that maybe a lot of you could relate to, I know I can! It's called 'Buried Myself Alive'."

"_You almost always pick the best times_

_To drop the worst lines_

_You almost made me cry again this time_

_Another false alarm_

_Red flashing lights _

_Well this time I'm not going to watch myself die_

_I think I made it a game to play your game _

_And let myself cry _

_I buried myself alive on the inside_

_So I could shut you out_

_And let you go away for a long time _

_I guess it's okay I puked the day away_

_I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way_

_And if you want me back_

_You're gonna have to ask_

_I think the chain broke away _

_And I felt it the day that I had my own time_

_I took advantage of myself and felt fine_

_But it was worth the night _

_I caught an early flight and I made it home _

_I guess its okay I puked the day away_

_I guess its better you trapped yourself in your own way_

_And if you want me back_

_You're gonna have to ask_

_Nicer than that..._

_Nicer than that..._

_With my foot on your neck _

_I finally have you_

_Right where I want you_

_Right where I want you_

_Right where I want you_

_Right where I want you_

_I guess its okay I puked the day away_

_I guess its better you trapped yourself in your own way_

_And if you want me back_

_You're gonna have to ask_

_Nicer than that..._

_I guess its okay I puked the day away_

_I guess its better you trapped yourself in your own way_

_And if you want me back_

_You're gonna have to ask_

_Nicer than that..._

_Nicer than..._

_Nicer..."_

"Thank you all for listening, letting me perform, and supporting me! Let's give the band a round of applause!"

They all clapped and cheered for them.

"Thanks! I'll be back next month!"

I walked away from the microphone and they cheered again, this time for me.

I walked off of the stage with my guitar and walked backstage.

**So, what did you think? I told you this was a long chapter! Mostly it was because of the lyrics, but oh well! If you guys have any story or song suggestions, review them to me or send a Personal Message to me. Please vote on the poll on my profile. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Opinions On The Act

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing. I had trouble writing this chapter, but I managed!**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To My New Aussie Friend: BellaRina girl!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight…******

APOV:

Bella's up there singing! She has such sad songs that she's written! Does she always fell that way?

She sang so many great songs tonight. I have a sudden idea, and an excellent one at that! **(AN: RaNdOm MuCh?)**

"Hey guys, what did you think of Bella?" Rosalie asked us all.

"You knew about it and you didn't tell me?" I ask her. How could she leave me out of something like this?

"Please don't be mad at me, you guys! I just found out today. She called me and told me to not tell anybody. She mainly called to ask me to help her with her outfit, hair, and makeup."

"That's why you were gone? Why didn't she ask _me _to help her?" I ask.

"I don't know, I guess she wanted to surprise everybody."

"Oh, by the way, I have an idea! To celebrate how excellent she was tonight, let's take her to our house, get her ready, and take her to a club!" I like my idea, and so did everyone else. "Plus Edward, It'll give you a chance to apologize to her, because you'll be her escort tonight."

"Okay, Alice, thanks for giving me the opportunity."

"Sure thing, let's meet her outside."

We all walked to meet her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She came out five minutes later.

"Hey guys, what did you think?" She asked.

"Great!" Jasper said.

"Excellent!" Rosalie said.

"Awesome!" Emmett said.

"Fantastic!" I said to her.

"Bella, I have no words for it, it was that good. You were perfect up there." Edward said.

"Thanks Edward thanks everyone! It means a lot to me. You have no idea how much." She says.

EmPOV:

She was awesome! She deserves to go to that club… good thing we're VIP members! I wonder how she looks when she's drunks.

JPOV (Jasper's):

I didn't know she played guitar! I didn't even know she could sing! I wonder what else she could play.

EPOV:

My angel looked great! I think a few of those songs were written about me, like "Fall Back Into My Life", "Tigers And Sharks", and "Buried Myself Alive".

I'll have to ask her later after I apologize. I already know exactly what I'm going to say.

RPOV:

She looked great out there! I'm so glad I chose that outfit because when she first walked out onstage, I saw how Edward gawked at her. It was funny, cute, and adorable all at the same time.

BPOV **(sorry to be switching POVs so often. Thought you might want to hear there thoughts about her performance.)**:

I walked out of the House of Blues to find all of the Cullens waiting for me outside with smiles on all of their faces. Hopefully, they liked my songs. I think I'll ask them.

"Hey guys, so, what did you think?"

"Great!" Jasper said.

"Excellent!" Rosalie said.

"Awesome!" Emmett said.

"Fantastic!" Alice said.

"Bella, I have no words for it, it was that good. You were perfect up there." Edward said. I loved all of the compliments that they each gave me, but Edward's meant the most to me. Not because I like him or because it was the longest one out of them all, but because of what he said. He called me perfect. I know I'm not, I was told so.

"Thanks Edward thanks everyone! It means a lot to me. You have no idea how much."

"Bella, to celebrate, would you like to come back to our house to get ready for a surprise we all started planning?" Alice asked.

If it _was_ her, did I _want _to know what it is? They all had hopeful, begging faces, even Edward. How could I say no to that? I couldn't.

"Sure, I guess, but what about my truck?"

"I'll drive it back to my house and meet you guys back at home," Jasper suggested.

"Are you sure, Jasper?" I ask him. I didn't want to force him into doing anything he doesn't want to do.

"Sure, I would love to, and really, it's no trouble at all, since I didn't drive _my _car here."

"Okay, do you want us to follow you there so we can pick you up afterwards?" I ask.

"Could you, please?"

I looked up at Alice.

"Sure, of course!" She said.

I handed Jasper the keys to my truck. He left to get in.

"Okay, now who am I riding with?"

"Edward will take you, because I'm driving Rosalie and Emmett."

"Okay." Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice all got into her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, and Edward and I got into his silver Volvo. _"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner!" _I thought to myself. He opened the door to the passenger seat for me. He then, walked to the driver's side and walked to the driver's seatand got in. He started the car and closed the door when he was seated.

He pulled out of the car parking space and onto the road. He drove for about two minutes of silence until he spoke.

"Bella, you were great up there. Those songs you wrote and sang up there made me realize how stupid I was, and I'm sorry I was that way, I was, but I've changed since then. _You_ made me change. I realized that who I was wasn't really a good person to be, and _you_ helped me realize it. Will you _please_ forgive me and be my friend again?" He begged. I helped him realize who he was? He says that he's changed; maybe I should give him a chance.

"Okay."

"Please Bella, I would do anything for you, I really have change- what?"

"Okay Edward, I forgive you. I believe that you really have changed and I want you to prove it to me."

"Really?" I nodded. "Thank you _so_ much, you don't know how grateful I am to be blessed with your presence." But I felt that _I_ am the one blessed with _his_ presence. I just can't tell him, not yet. Not after we just became friends again. I can't ruin that.

We drove for another half an hour and then we showed up in Forks. What will Charlie do to me tomorrow, to wake up and not find me home? I shuddered. I didn't want to think about that now. As if Edward was reading my mind, Edward asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

I can't tell him the real answer, not yet. I'm so glad that the "Charlie Issue" taught me how to lie.

"I'm just really happy that we're friends again, that's all!" I gave him a sweet smile. He smiled back, giving me a very sexy crooked grin. He held my hand gently and sweetly as he drove. Five minutes later, we were driving in a forest.

"Edward?"

"Yea, Bella?"

"I thought we were going to follow Jasper to my house."

"Alice is going to do that. She thought I might want some alone time with you and she was right." He squeezed my hand assuringly **(is that a word?)**. I squeezed back. For some reason, whenever we touch, I feel this small, soothing electrical current running through my veins. I wonder if he feels that too.

"If we're going to your house, then why are we in the middle of the forest?"

"My house is located in the middle of the forest. Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Okay, I trust you. You're not James."

"Who's James?"

"It's a long story. It'll just end with me in tears. I promise you, I'll tell you when I'm ready to."

"Okay, as long as you tell me eventually."

"I will."

We drove for a little while longer until I saw a _huge_ three story house. The west side of the house was made completely out of glass. Edward drove around to the back to park the car in the garage.

In the garage, there were many different expensive cars. I saw Jasper's Mustang, Rosalie's BMW, Emmett's Hummer, and I saw one of my favorite cars: an Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Whose Vanquish is that?" I ask in astonishment.

"Mine, for special occasions."

"What _kind_ of occasions?"

"That's for you to find out in the future."

"How do you know there'll be a future?"

"I always hope. There's no reason that you would run away from me right?"

"No, let's hope not."

"It's not like I'm a vampire or anything."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Edward, what car are you going to drive tonight?"

"That is a surprise."

"Okay if you insist it should be one, then so be it!" I joked. He laughed.

Alice's Porsche was heard outside. We went inside of the house. It was beautiful. **(I don't feel like describing, so insert the description from the movie here.)**

We casually sat down and talked as if we've been there for a few minutes. Jasper entered the house with Alice as she slammed the door behind her.

It scared me. It reminded me of when Charlie is drunk and wants to hit me for his entertainment.

_-Flashback (last week)-_

_I was in the kitchen making lunch one day, when Charlie came home, slamming the door behind him roughly. He was carrying a bottle of booze in his left hand. He stumbled his way over to me and he pushed me so hard, that I went through a window __**(or sliding screen door without the screen)**__. Now, all of my arms and legs are cut up, but that didn't stop him._

_He gulped down the rest of the alcohol, took the bottle in his right hand, and smashed it down on my head, breaking the glass in the process. _

_My head was bleeding. So were my hands, legs, knees, arms, and feet, but that didn't stop me either. I ran out of the woods and into the forest and into the forest._

_-End Flashback-_

I must have had a scared, shocked look on my face because Edward asked worriedly and in an urgent voice,

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong??"

I couldn't answer. I was too terrified.

**Who's James? See if you can guess! Review, please! I keep getting more favorites and alerts than reviews. **

**First Recommended Story: "Changes" by ifyougetedwardigetemmett**

**Thanks again, and please read "Changes", it's an awesome story. Please review and vote on my poll.**

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized-**_


	13. Chapter 13: Are You?

**Hey, whoever reviewed, thank you! This chapter is an interesting one, and a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Sorry!**

EPOV:

I heard Alice's Porsche from outside, so I dragged Bella into the house and sat her down on the couch wit me. We talked casually about her performance. This is my time to ask.

"Hey Bella, were some of those songs written about me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, on of them was."

"Which one was it? It wasn't 'Decoy', was it?" I asked the last question in a panicked voice.

She laughed. "No, it wasn't. You will have to figure out which one it is by yourself."

Then the front door opened. Jasper entered and Alice followed closing, or more like slamming, the door behind her. Bella jumped, and got a surprised, scared, and shocked look on her face. Her heart beat quickened, as did her breathing. She started to shake. I didn't know what was going on, or how to calm her down.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?" I said in a worried, urgent voice.

Se couldn't answer. Se was too terrified.

"Edward, what's wrong with Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, she was fine until_ you _slammed the door."

"Oops, why would she be afraid of the door being slammed?"

"I don't know, unless she was abused, because that's one sign." I said.

I tried to calm her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. _'Big mistake.' _ I thought to myself.

Instead of calming down, she squealed, or screamed, loudly in my ear. She flailed her arms around while she screamed,

"No, no, don't touch me!"

I let go and she crawled to the corner of the room and cowered away.

It hurt me to see my Bella this way.

Whoa, wait a minute! _My _Bella? She's not _mine… _yet.

APOV** (earlier)**:

I followed Jasper to Bella's house and we found a police cruiser in the driveway. We both got out of the vehicles to get to the front door. When we got there, we knocked twice. The door opened about half a minute later. I looked up to see a big man, about 6' 3" tall, with brown hair and eyes.

'_I can see where Bella gets most of her looks.' _I thought to myself.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale," I motioned my hand in Jasper's direction. "And I would like to let you know that Bella is at my house, and we were wondering if she could spend the night there?" I ask politely.

He went from happy and calm, to pissed off in the matter of seconds.

"Why? Why would you want that _slut _over at your house? She's worthless." He said, or more like slurred. Was he drunk?

I got scared, especially when Jasper challenged him.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" He stepped in front of me.

I'm glad he defended me, but also upset about it. How could he do this? He's a cop! He has a gun! How could he be so stupid?

"Jasper." I tried to calm him down by placing my hand on his shoulder. It helped a little bit, but not a lot. I could still feel him tensed up a little wee bit.

"I understand, Mr. Swan." I looked back and forth between Jasper and Chief Swan. They were having a glare-off. "Come on, Jasper." I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. As we walked away, I could hear the door being slammed closed, loudly. I shivered. He sure knows how to slam a door.

I'm worried about Bella. I'll find out what's going on sooner or later, but I hope sooner.

EPOV **(present)**:

She crawled up into the corner of the room. I walked up to her and crouched down in front of her so we were at the same eye level. I turned back to Alice.

"Alice, what happened at Bella's house?"

"Well, me and Jasper walked up to the front door and knocked. Chief Swan answered. He looked friendly at first, but then, I asked if Bella could spend the night here tonight. He went from friendly and calm, to pissed off in the matter of a few seconds. Then he said rudely, 'Why would you want that slutover at your house? She's worthless.' He spit on the word _slut _and Jasper defended me and challenged him because of the way he spoke to me. He sounded drunk. We walked away and he slammed the door really loud, and let me say, he really knows how to slam a door!"

He called Bella a slut?!?!?! That's it! I'm going to _kill that man!_ How could he say that about a sweet, innocent angel?

"Drunk, name calling, hatred, slamming doors! More signs of abuse. So far, we have the following clues; fear of slammed doors, doesn't like being touched, she's scared speechless, she screamed 'No, no, don't touch me!' when I did touch her, cowering, her dad, Chief Swan, was drunk and called her a slut. His voice was full of hatred when you mentioned her, and he slammed the front door. I'm 99% sure she's being abused by him."

Alice and Jasper looked beyond shocked. After all, he is the Police Chief of Forks, Washington. This doesn't sound like something he, out of all people, would do and yet, here we are with this situation. I will do whatever it takes to protect her and keep her safe.

BPOV:

I crawled up into a corner of the room, scared. I know that it's only Alice, Edward, and Jasper, but it's an "instinct" that I "inherited" from Charlie.

Edward walked toward me until we were only a foot apart. He crouched down at my eye level beside me. He turned back to Alice.

"Alice, what happened at Bella's house?" Edward asked. Uh-oh!

"Well, me and Jasper walked up to the front door and knocked. Chief Swan answered." Oh, no. They met Charlie! This is not good! "He looked friendly at first," _'Ha!' _I thought. ", but then, I asked if Bella could spend the night here tonight." She shouldn't have done that. "He went from friendly and calm, to pissed off in the matter of a few seconds. Then he said rudely," He wouldn't! "'Why would you want that slutover at your house? She's worthless.'" He would. "He spit on the word _slut _and Jasper defended me and challenged him because of the way he spoke to me. He sounded drunk. We walked away and he slammed the door really loud, and let me say, he really knows how to slam a door!" How embarrassing! Of course, he could slam a door well! Why else would I be scared of them?

Edward looked like he was mad. Was he mad at me for not telling him sooner? Now, because I didn't tell him like I should've, he has to find out the hard way.

All I could think was, _'Oh, crap!'_,because they are figuring out my secret.

"Drunk, name calling, hatred, slamming doors! More signs of abuse. So far, we have the following clues; fear of slammed doors, doesn't like being touched, she's scared speechless," _'You got that right!' _I thought. ", she screamed 'No, no, don't touch me!' when I did touch her, cowering, her dad, Chief Swan, was drunk and called her a slut." Edward flinched a little bit, but I think I was the only one that noticed. "His voice was full of hatred when you mentioned her, and he slammed the front door. I'm 99% sure she's being abused by him." Edward filled them in on the clues.

Jasper and Alice looked shocked. Charlie may be "Police Chief of Forks, Washington", but he_ does _abuse me. All the time.

"So what do we do?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Nothing," I said. ", you can't help. There's nothing you can do. He won't _ever _get in trouble. Don't you understand? He's _police chief._ Nobody would believe us."

"Bella," Edward turned back to me. ", do you get abused by Charlie?"

I started to sob. He brought me to my chest. I let him Can I trust them with my secret? Yes, yes I can.

"Yes, I do. Almost every night."

**Cool chapter, huh? They finally know the truth! Review if you have any ideas for the story, or if you just liked the chapter. Please vote on the poll on my profile, regarding this story. Thank you all for believing in me, and supporting me.**

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized-**_


	14. Chapter 14: Airport Adventures

**Hey, thank you all so much! And a special thanks to whoever did review my last chapter. **

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Sabrina R.!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Like I Wish I Do!**

BPOV:

After I shared my secret with them, we all decided to just stay at the Cullen mansion and have a mini movie marathon of comedies only; therefore, they didn't want to risk me being too scared and overreact. We saw three movies before we fell asleep; Meet The Spartans, The Comebacks, and my personal favorite out of the three, Epic Movie.

I ended up waking to find myself lying on the couch, wrapped up in Edward's warm, caring arms. Awkward! I mean, I love him and all, but he must not feel the same way about me. This must be an involuntary movement for him when he's asleep. He must not have meant to.

Anyway, today is the day before we go to the airport to pick up Ashlynne, Taylor, Lizzie, and Sabrina. There's only one problem about that. We don't have rides.

I mean, sure I have a truck, but that wont fit about five people in there, let alone three people.

I'm currently at the Cullen mansion, hanging out with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie are somewhere else, doing only God knows what. But I think I can guess what it is they are doing… sadly.

"Hey, guys?" I ask them.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward responded.

"A few of my friends from Arizona are moving here, to Forks. But we have two problems. One, is that we don't have rides, since my truck only rides two people. The other problem, is that they don't have a place to live. Four of them are coming, so I was wondering if Edward and Jasper can chaperone?" I ask.

"Sure, and they could live with us too. We have plenty of room here. You can live here to, if you'd like? You'd be away from Charlie?"

"Okay, but can Carlisle check all of my injuries? Then, if there's enough proof, can we take him to court and get him arrested? Then I can live here."

"Of course, he can."

"Okay, thank you guys so much. Lizzie, Ashlynne, Taylor, and Sabrina all know about the abuse, as do you three, but we still have to tell Rosalie and Emmett, but, can we keep it a secret from them for a little longer?"

"Sure, whenever you think you're ready, we'll be there with you to tell them." Jasper said.

"Alice, you can come with us to meet the girls! You can ride with Jasper. Jasper, you'll be driving Alice, Sabrina, and Taylor. Edward, you will be driving me, Ashlynne, and Lizzie. Does it sound like a plan?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Edward and Jasper both said at the same time, as if they could read each other's minds.

"So, Bella, what are your other friends like?" Alice asks me.

"Well, you and Rosalie would become fast friends with them, because they love to shop. We all have our own special talents. We all can sing, including me, as you already know.

"Taylor can play volleyball and she plays the bass. Ashlynne can play the bass, guitar, keyboard, and drums.

"Sabrina is very convincing, it's like she has her own power of compulsion. She can also play the drums.

"Lizzie is boy-crazy in a good way, meaning, she has good taste. She's an excellent dancer.

"I, though, can not only sing, dance, and play the guitar, but I can also play basketball, even with my clumsiness."

"Wow, that's a lot," Alice said in awe. ", Jasper, too, can play bass, Edward can play guitar and keyboard, I can sing and dance."

"Yea, I know it's a lot! It's like we have our own special powers like vampires, or something." **(I just HAD to put that in there… it's funny because they aren't vampires in this story)**

"Bella, vampires are not real. They never have been. Trust me, I would know, I major in World History." Jasper said.

I snorted at that. "You can believe what you want, but I think that they are real."

"Okay, whatever you say."

_-One Day Later-_

Right now, it is 8 A.M., and we are on the way to the Port Angeles International Airport. We've only been on the road, driving, for about fifteen minutes, and we're already almost in Port Angeles. Their plane lands at 9:45 A.M. don't you think we're a little bit early? I know I do.

Fifteen minutes later, we were at the airport. My stomach growled, and everybody looked in my direction. I haven't eaten yet today.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry. I'm going to the food court. Do any of you want to come with me?" I ask them.

"No, thank you." Alice and Jasper both said at the same time.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Edward said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," He laughed. "I'm sure."

"Okay, if you insist." I said. He offered his hand to me and I took it. We started to walk towards the food court.

"So, Bella, what would you like to eat today?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know, there's so much to choose from."

There really _was _a large selection! There was Pizza Hut, Cinnabon, McDonald's, Subway, Baskin Robbin's, Orange Julius, and many more.

"You can have anything you'd like Bella, my treat."

"Edward, I can pay for myself, you know?"

"It's okay, really, I insist. Just enjoy it."

I hate it when people spend their money on me.

"Okay, what are you in the mood for, since you'll be the one paying?" He chuckled and I blushed.

"Hmmm… how does McDonald's sound?"

"Sounds good."

We walked over to McDonald's and looked at the menu.

"I'm going to have a double cheeseburger with medium fries and a chocolate shake. How about you?"

"I'll have the same thing as you."

We walked to the counter to find a young man with blonde blue eyes. It was Mike Newton.

Ever since the first day I got to Forks High, Mike Newton has asked me out every chance he could, no matter how many times I said no to him.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Mike greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Mike." I said back, annoyed. I gripped Edward's hand tighter. He looked at me and I winked in a way that said 'follow my lead'. He winked back.

"Edward." Mike said forcefully as he glared at Edward.

"Michael." Edward said just like Mike did, while he glared at Mike.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" He asked with a sigh.

Edward was still glaring at Mike, so I ordered.

"We'll have two double cheeseburgers, two medium fries, and two chocolate shakes please."

"Okay, that will be $3.95, please."

Since I thought Edward wasn't paying attention, I let go of his hand and reached inside of my purse, in search of my wallet. Edward snapped right out of his glare and touched my arm. I looked up at him.

"Bella, I thought I told you that I was going to pay." He whined, childishly.

"Sorry, hun, I thought you weren't paying attention." I grabbed his left hand with my right hand, and touched his left cheek with my left hand.

"It's okay, babe, I got this." He turned back to Mike. I know we're not dating and that we're just trying to annoy Mike, but talking to each other like that that felt right. "So Michael, how much was that again?" He asked 'Michael'.

"$3.95." He said in an annoyed tone. Edward handed Mike the cash.

"For here, or to go?"

Edward and I looked at each other and both said at the same time, "For here, please."

We looked at each other again and laughed.

Mike handed Edward a receipt and a nickel. "It'll be one moment."

As we waited we just held hands and gazed into each other's eyes.

"There you go." Mike handed us our food.

"Thanks, Newton." Edward said.

We walked into the center of the food court and found a table. We sat down and ate quietly.

It was now 9:00, and we started to walk back, hand in hand, when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Edward, what about?"

"Bella, I really like you, and I never want you to get hurt ever again. I want to protect you and hold you all the time. Every time we touch, I feel static electricity. I can't take being single without you any more. Bella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was speechless. The man I loved finally asked me to be his girlfriend. He must have found my silence a bad thing because he let go of my hand and he said,

"Its okay, Bella. I understand that you don't wanna go out with me." He turned to walk away. I grabbed his hand and jerked his arm.

"Edward!" He turned around. I let go of his hand. I put both hands on both of his cheeks and I kissed him. He kissed me back. This felt right. This is bliss. Pure bliss.

I released him, just to say, "I do want to go out with you."

He kissed me again. I don't think he cares that we're in the middle of the airport. I didn't either. He whispered against my lips. "Thank you so much Bella, you've made me the happiest man on the earth."

"Mm-hmm." I said against his lips.

After about five minutes, I had to pull back for air.

"Let's get back to Alice and Jasper, shall we?" Edward asks.

"Do we have to?" I pouted.

"Yes, we do have to pick up your friends."

"Oh, crap, they're gonna wanna know details, as will Rosalie and Alice."

"So will Jasper and Emmett."

"Okay then, let's go."

He intertwined my fingers with his and we started to walk. I almost tripped, but Edward caught me by putting his hands around my waist and catching me.

"I told you, I'll always be here to protect you and hold you." He gave me his crooked smile.

"Thank you, and that smile is reserved for me only." I gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled like a little boy on Christmas morning! It was cute, but funny.

"What do you mean?"

"You can only smile at _me_ like_ that_."

"Oh, okay, this smile is now reserved for Bella Swan only. Are you happy now, babe?" He gave me my crooked smile again. I love that!

"You betcha!" I kissed him again lightly. I never get tired of this. I could kiss him all day, but I can't.

"Let's go." I say. We walked all the way back to Alice and Jasper with his hand on my waist and my head on his shoulder.

They couldn't stop staring. Time to explain.

**They finally get together! Please review and vote on my poll…it's a tie between New Neighbor, Charlie Police Buddy, and La Push Kid. Thanks!**

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized-**_


	15. Chapter 15: Explanations

**So… they are now together!!! Time for the Arizona girls to get here! **

**This chapter is short, because it's only a filler chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lizzie, my real life best friend!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. : (**

APOV:

Oh My God! Edward must have asked her out finally! Bella's too shy to ask him.

"Oh my God, you guys!" I blurted out. I couldn't help it, I was so happy! Bella blushed at this, and Edward gripped her waist tighter, but not too tight.

Jasper and I looked at each other. Jasper winked at me. We turned back towards the new, adorable couple.

"Dude, one word, please?" Jasper said. He walked up to them and he whispered in Bella's ear. After a short moment, she nodded, and Jasper took Edward aside, leaving Bella and me alone by ourselves. She'd better explain to me what happened.

BPOV:

"Oh my God, you guys!" Alice shrieked. I blushed; Edward gripped my waist tighter, but not too tight. I sighed quietly, but only loud enough for Edward and I to hear.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other.

"Dude, a word, please?" He walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Bella, I'm so glad you two are finally together. Can I talk to Edward for a moment?"

I nodded. Jasper left with Edward, leaving Alice and I alone. She's going to want an explanation, full detail. Trust me, that's how Alice rolls. She walked up to me.

"Bella, please explain!" I sighed. I have to tell her sooner or later.

JPOV

"Oh my God, you guys!" Alice screamed. People started to stare. I saw Bella and Edward holding hands and such and I went wide-eyed. Edward finally asked her out like he told me he would. Bella blushed at Alice's comment.

Alice and I looked at each other. I winked at her.

"Dude, a word, please?" I ask Edward.

I walked up to Bella and whispered in her ear, "Bella, I'm so glad you two are finally together. Can I talk to Edward for a moment?" I pulled back, and she nodded. I grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him away gently.

"Dude, explain! You finally asked her out! What happened?"

"Well…."

BPOV:

"Alice, can't I tell you, Rose, and the girls all at the same time?"

She sighed. "Okay, I guess."

We turned and looked at Jasper and Edward. They were still talking, and Edward had a grin on his face.

EPOV **(sorry I'm changing POV's so much.)**:

"Well… we were walking back from the food court, holding hands when I asked her. Can you believe she said yes? To me?" I felt a grin on my face that I didn't want to remove.

"I'm proud of you, bro. And yes, I can believe it."

"I'm glad I asked her."

"Me too."

"Jasper, Edward, come here please!" My angel bellowed.

"Let's go, before pixie comes over here and drags us!" I joke. We both started laughing.

"Coming, love, hold on one moment." I tell her. We laugh for one more moment, and then we started walking back to the girls.

BPOV:

It is now 9:40, and I get to see my friends in about ten minutes!

"Jasper, Edward, come here please!" I bellowed.

All of a sudden I hear Edward and Jasper laughing.

"Coming, love, hold on one moment." Edward told me. OMG, Edward called me "love"! I can't believe it! I'm so happy right mow! They laugh for one more moment, and then they started walking back to us. They held us close as we wait for a few more minutes.

"It's time for my girlfriends to get here! I'm so excited!!"

"I think we can all tell." Jasper joked. He started laughing, himself only. I sent a death glare his way. He stopped immediately, probably afraid.

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Flight 46 from Phoenix, Arizona, now landing."

Five minutes later, I saw my friends walk out. They all screamed my name once, searching for me, at the same time. "Bells!"

"Over here!" I waved my hands back and forth above my head. They spotted me quickly and started running towards me. Edward released me, and I ran forward, without tripping. We all got into a group hug. I've missed my girls.

**There you have it! The girls finally arrive! Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized-**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Girls

**This chapter just describes the girls, and shows them being introduced to the new gang. Sorry, but it's another filler chapter.**

**PS- Ashlynne, Lizzie, Taylor, and Sabrina are my friends in real life.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ashlynne!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything!**

BPOV:

We released the hug after about five minutes of enjoying each other's embrace.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too, Bells!" Sabrina says.

"But I've missed you the most!" Lizzie says.

"No, I have!" Ashlynne says.

"No, I have Belly!" Sabrina said, that's also what Emmett calls me to annoy me, even though it doesn't bug me that much.

"Bella, let's just say this: it was like a sister was gone. We all missed you," Taylor said. "So, who's the bronze-haired hottie?"

"That's Edward, my new boyfriend."

They all squealed in synchronization.

"Bella, explain what happened!" Lizzie begged.

"You all will know at home, by the way, Edward's parents are rich, so they live in a mansion. We are all going to live with them." I say.

"What about Charlie?" Lizzie asks.

"I'll explain later, okay?"

"Okay," They all say at once.

In Phoenix, people said we were celebrity look-alikes **(Pictures on Profile)**.

People say I look like Kristen Stewart, but with brown eyes and paler skin. I'm her same height, and my hair is the exact length and color of hers. One day, we were at the Phoenix Mall, but we got interrupted by the paparazzi. The next day, I was on the front page of the Global Inquirer as Kristen Stewart.

Ashlynne looks a lot like Mary Kate Olsen, but with darker hair and brown eyes.

Lizzie looks exactly like Demi Lovato, hairstyle, color, and all. When I first met her, I thought she was the real Demi. Turns out, my mistake created an awesome friendship.

Taylor looks like Selena Gomez, with her unforgettable dark brown hair and eyes. She is best friends with Lizzie, just as Demi and Selena are in real life. Ashlynne, Sabrina, and I tease them sometimes, calling them Demi and Selena, instead of Lizzie and Taylor.

Sabrina looks a little like Ashlee Simpson, but with light brown hair, instead of blonde.

We all walked up to Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

"Guys, this is Alice, she enjoys fashion and shopping just like you guys do, but she's more obsessed. This is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin. You'll meet Rose and Emmett later. This is Edward, my boyfriend, and the youngest of them all." I pointed to Ali and Jazz, but I hugged and cuddled into Edward shyly as I mentioned him, even though I'm not shy around my girls.

"And this is Taylor, Sabrina, Lizzie, and Ashlynne." I pointed to each one. "Lizzie, Ashlynne, and I are best friends, and Taylor and Sabrina are close cousins."

I introduced them to each other. I'm glad they are getting along already.

"So, I thought I might announce the driving arrangements, since I'm really excited to meet you all." Alice says as we walk towards the luggage claim. "So Taylor and Sabrina are riding with me and Jazz, as Lizzie and Ashlynne are riding with Bells and Edward. Clear?" She finishes.

"Yes, Alice." We all say at once.

They claimed their luggage. We started walking towards the cars in our groups. Edward and I were holding hands, as Lizzie looked my left arm and Ashlynne hooked Lizzie's left arm.

Jazz's group was the same. Jasper and Alice are holding hands, as Taylor hooked Alice's left arm, and Sabrina hooked Taylor's left arm.

Edward escorted me to the passenger seat, just as Lizzie and Ashlynne sat in the back: Lizzie behind Edward and Ashlynne behind me. Edward opened my door for me, waiting until I was safely seated. After I was seated, he buckled my seat belt for me. He's so sweet sometimes. I kissed him and he kissed me back until we heard two voices being cleared from the backseat. Edward pulled away and muttered a "Sorry.", then closed the car door behind him.

He got in the driver's seat, buckled his seat belt, and started to drive.

We were soon on the highway.

**At least they get along! I am soon putting outfits and more links on my profile, but can someone tell me how to put the link on my page without showing the actual link, but the title for the link? If so, I'd appreciate it! Please review and vote on the poll.**

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized-**_


	17. Chapter 17: Homecoming

**Wow! I can't believe my story is already 17 chapters long and yet, it's still barely only the beginning! This chapter is long because it is the chapter in the car on the way to the Cullen Mansion, along with Charlie drama.**

**Chapter is dedicated to Taylor!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

We are on the highway, talking about what's happened since I've moved.

"So, what's happened since I've moved here?"

"Nothing, it was boring. After you moved, we quit paying attention to gossip. It wasn't the same without you there." Ashlynne said.

"Aww… at Forks High, it's like Becky and Hannah never left."

"Really? Who's here instead?" Lizzie asks. Edward looked confused. I explained to him

"Becky and Hannah were the queen bees at my old school Eisenhower High. They wouldn't stop making fun of me." Edward's eyes darkened.

"Why you? I bet you're prettier than every girl there!" I blushed at his comment.

"Ummm… no, I wasn't. I doubt I was even close, even though I did get asked out a lot. I always said no, but anyway, they made fun of me because of James. They found out. Soon, the whole school knew, and thought it was funny." I started to tear up at the thought of him. I tried to hide it by turning my head, but apparently, it didn't work, because Edward started to panic.

"Bella, Bella are you okay? I'm sorry, please stop crying! I'd do anything to help you stop crying. Is it me? What'd I do wrong? Please don't break up with me…"

"Edward." I say.

"…I like you a lot, and we just got together…"

"Edward." We all three say. He kept ranting on and on.

"…please don't break up with me, for it will break my heart because it would be too soon…"

"EDWARD!" We all three girls yelled at him.

"What?" I started to laugh. He was being ridiculous. I would never break up with him. He's too perfect for that.

"What's so funny? You were crying a minute ago, not that I want you to cry, it's just that your mood changed fast."

"Edward, I would never break up with you. I'm still just a little bit touchy when it comes to _him, _but I'm okay for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay."

He continued to drive, as us girls talked.

"So what's Rosalie like?" Ashlynne asked.

"Well, she's a lot like Alice, but taller. Taller than me. She's 5' 10" tall, blonde, light brown eyes, and tanned. She isn't as hyper as Alice, but she loves shopping and makeovers like Alice goes. It's their obsession. Trust me on that."

"I do. You still live with Charlie right?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, and I have to go back to him tonight." I grimaced, and then shivered. I don't want to go back. I wanna stay with the Cullens forever. Charlie's one scary man.

"Okay, well, you should sleepover on Friday. I'll talk to Alice about it." Lizzie suggested.

"Okay, if you really want to. Hey, Edward?" I call him, we are still holding hands, as he drove with one hand. He looks in my direction, then back to the road. He then answers me,

"Yes, love?"

"When will Carlisle be able to take the pictures? We need as much evidence as possible for court."

"Yes, that is true… how about tomorrow after school at my house?"

"Okay, maybe I'll get more evidence tonight. Let's hope not."

He gripped my hand tighter, and looked at me straight in the eye the whole time he talked. "Bells, I'm not going to let him lay one hand on you. I'll watch you tonight. But first, let's get to my place."

"Okay." I say with a smile. He must have hypnotized me with those gorgeous green eyes.

We soon got to his house. I saw two new cars I've never seen before sitting outside the house, in the driveway.

"Whose cars are those?" I ask him.

"The silver BMW M3 is Taylor and Sabrina's car, while the white BMW M6 is Lizzie and Ashlynne's car." We looked at Liz and Ashiee and they were gaping, wide-eyed. They to Edward, and with a smile, ran up to him and gave him a big hug in thanks.

When Jazz's mustang pulled into the driveway, Jazz explained about the cars. Taylor and Sabrina squealed and hugged Jasper to death. Alice looked jealous, so Jazz whispered, "Thank Edward, he's the one who bought them." They reacted the way they did to Jasper, to Edward. I wasn't jealous though, because I know that he's mine and I trust him.

Once they released him, they went to get their luggage. I gave Edward a disapproving look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You spent a lot of money on something unimportant."

"So? I promise you, when you move in, I'll get you the best car yet." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer as he spoke. I rolled my eyes at him. I don't need a fancy car.

"Hey girls? Esme decorated all of your rooms today, as did Rosalie and Emmett. Your individual rooms are on the second floor, and each labeled with your names on the door." He tells them.

"Thank you, Edward!" They all yell out at once.

"Your welcome, ladies." He smiled at them, but it wasn't my smile, so I was happy. He was such a gentleman.

"Well, I should get home to make Charlie lunch. Bye guys!" I yell towards them.

"Bye, Bells!"

"Can you take me home, now?" I ask Edward.

"Sure, after your home, I'll return, no car, and watch over you."

"Okay." He kissed me gently, then we got into the car, the same way as at the airport.

We were soon at my house.

"Bye Edward, I'll see you in 1?"

"Yes, or sooner." He gave me my grin, and kissed me again, chastely.

I got out, a minute later, and went to the front door. I prepared to be beaten.

I opened the door to find an ugly sight before me.

EPOV:

She got out of the car and walked to the front door, and I sped home.

When I walked in, I saw everyone talking. As in, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and the girls. At least they met Rosalie.

"Hey, Jasper, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, dude, what is it?"

I motioned for him to follow me to my room. He understood what I meant and followed me. I closed the door, once he was in my room.

"Can you give me a ride to Bella's?"

"Sure, but weren't you just there?"

"Yeah, but I don't want him to hurt her, so I'm going to watch her for the rest of the day. And tonight, but Charlie can't know."

"Oh, yes, okay. Let's go."

We walked back into the family room to find it completely silent.

"Hey Carlisle, Bella's coming here after school tomorrow for the inspection."

"Okay, very well. Now, what's going on between you and her?"

"We are now dating." I smiled, but it wasn't Bella's grin.

"No 'effing way!!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Are you for real?" Rosalie asked.

"Way, and yes I'm for real."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, bro?" Emmett said.

"We just got together this morning."

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry guys, but I need to borrow Jazz for a moment."

We walk to the garage and get into his Mustang.

We drove off into the night.

BPOV:

I opened my front door to find the house completely trashed; broken pictures of me, my clothes scattered everywhere, my guitar is wrecked!!! No, my baby's wrecked!! My songbook is on the floor. He must have read my songs. Oh no… this can't be happening! Suddenly, Charlie came stomping down the stairs.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE GUITAR AND SONGBOOK?"

"Well, when I was in Phoenix, I learned how to play the guitar and sing, and I formed a band. I sometimes perform."

"WHY, YOU LITTLE TWIT! WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY WHEN I'M NOT HAPPY AT ALL?"

Charlie pushed me down hard. I somehow landed hard on my ankle. I think I broke it. He kicked me in the stomach.

That's when Edward came in and…

**Sorry I left you hanging! I just HAD to… new poll on the story, please vote. **

**It's come to a majority to where Jacob is ****NOT**** in my story. Sorry, Jacob lovers!**

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized-**_


	18. Chapter 18: Charlie and Secrets

**Sorry about that cliffy, but it got you guys to review! Thanks for that!**

**Thank you to my friend **_**Midnight Equinox **_**for your ideas and stuff! You are a major help.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

EPOV:

I heard Charlie yelling at Bella from outside. I had to help her, now!

"Jazz, keep the car running if you can!"

"Okay, go help her."

" I will, don't worry about that."

Charlie found out about the band. He didn't know? THAT'S what made him so pissed?

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE GUITAR AND SONGBOOK?"

I broke in through a window. Hmm…. Bella's room, I guess. I smelled her scent everywhere in here. I didn't have time to take in my surroundings.

I faintly hear Bella's voice as she explained to the bastard she has to call a father. He yelled at her once more.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE TWIT! WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY, WHEN I'M NOT HAPPY AT ALL?"

That's when I heard a table being knocked over. I heard Bella grunt in pain and Charlie laugh. That's where I cross the line. I ran down the stairs to see Bella on the floor in pain. I yelled at Charlie.

"You wanna know why she's so happy? It's because her love didn't leave her like it happened to you! She's not wallowing around for a stupid reason.!"

"And who would like that bitch I have to call a daughter?"

"Me. I'm her boyfriend." He looked shocked. "Yeah, that's right! Let the news sink in! Put it in your mouth and suck it! Enjoy it, bitch!" I growled at him.

He punched me in the gut, but so did I to him. I also punched his nose and jaw. He fell to the floor in pain. I kicked him while he was down, and spat on him.

Bella noticed I was here. I could tell she was weak by the way she spoke. "Edward?" She barely whispered.

I walked towards her and bent down to her level. "Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"It's just my ankle. Help me get up so I can walk." She offered me her hand and I took it, helping her up. I pulled her to my side, one arm around her waist, so I can support most of her body weight. She tried to hop on one foot, but nearly tripped.

"This isn't working, let's try this," I say. I squat down. "Get on my back." She listened and wrapped her legs on my hips for support so she wouldn't fall off. _'As if I'd let her fall off of me in the first place! '_I thought to myself.

Once we were out of the house, I found jazz's car gone. He must have thought he could leave.

"Crap, Jazz left. We have to run."

BPOV:

"Edward, I can't run with my ankle in this condition."

"Stay on my back, and I'll run."

"Okay, but I'm not your average backpack!"

He ran off into the night. He was fast!

"Dang, you're fast! How could you be so fast, with me on your back?"

"Bella, I play many different sports; including soccer, basketball, and football. I think I'm strong enough to run with you there."

"Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I. too, play basketball. Even with my clumsiness… I'm actually very good at it. On the court, I never trip. Not once, it's very strange to me."

"How is this a secret?"

"Only Ashlynne, Lizzie, and now, you know that."

"Oh, well I'm glad you told me."

"Yeah, me too, now you tell me a secret."

"Okay, I'm still a virgin."

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. That's not much of a secret, but it is shocking. I mean, the school's biggest player, still a virgin? That doesn't sound right to me.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for someone special." He turned his head around and winked at me.

My heart fluttered and I blushed.

"How about you, are you one?" He asked me. My cheeks got redder.

"Yes…no." I started to silently cry.

He stopped running, and somehow pulled me from his back to his chest. We sat down with me on his lap. He let me ruin his shirt with my tears.

"But, I didn't want to though."

"What do you mean?" He asks. I sobbed harder.

"I was raped. That's who James is. I eventually got pregnant from it. I kept it. I hate abortions. Once the baby was born, I gave it up for adoption. I know, I'm a jacked up mother. But, I had no choice! I was only 15!" _'He must be wanting to break up with me, now that he knows a secret only me and my girls and my mom know.' _I thought to myself.

"Bella, I understand. I'm so sorry that that happened to you, of all people. It's not going to get in the way of our relationship, don't even go near that idea in your head."

"Can you read my mind?"

"No, why? I'm only human."

"I was just thinking about that."

"Really, you were?"

"Yeah, that's weird."

"Yeah, it is."

We sat there a little bit longer, cuddling. Then we stood back up and I got back on his back. He started to run again.

"How do you get all of this energy, anyway?"

"I eat a healthy, balanced breakfast every morning." He chuckled. I giggled and I rolled my eyes at him.

We soon got to his house. I can't believe he ran the whole way and his breathing pace is almost perfect. Alice came bursting out of the house once she noticed us being there. She started to jump around and squeal.

"Bella, SLEEPOVER!!!"

Oh, joy… Alice's sleepovers usually mean shopping and makeovers!

JOY! (note the sarcasm)

**Bella really likes sleepovers, but she hates shopping and makeovers. I love them though! **

**Please review and vote on the poll. The more votes and reviews I get, the longer the next chapter! If you have any ideas for my story, or for a new one, Review or PM me!**

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized-**_


	19. Chapter 19: Sleepover! Part 1

**This is a really short chapter, because I only got a few reviews! Are you serious? You guys can do better! Well, I guess it wasn't my best chapter. I'll try better. I posted a new story I'm working on, so please read that one too. It's only one chapter right now because I just started it last night, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

As soon as Edward and I got to his house, Alice dragged me inside, only to be greeted by my practical family and closest friends. Even Esme was going to join us. Even though she's like a second mom to me, I think this will be a lot of fun.

"Hey everyone, Bella's sleeping over tonight!"

The girls all squealed so loudly, that I and the guys all had to cover our ears. We could still here it, but not that much.

"Okay, boys! Time for you to leave the room." Rosalie says.

"But Rosie…" Emmett whines like a little kid. I think he may look huge, but he's just a little kid at heart.

"No, Emmett McCarthy! Now! We are going to have a girl's night, as in, no boys!"

"Okay," all of the boys whined, even Carlisle.

Soon, the boys all left the room.

"Okay, so what are we going to do? Because I'm like, really bored right now." Taylor says. Same old Taylor.

"Prank calls?" Lizzie asks.

"Movie marathon?" Ashlynne asks.

"Karaoke?" Sabrina asks.

Me, Alice, and Rose all yell, "NO! Sorry, but no." to all of those ideas.

"Alice do you have any ideas? Because I'm thinking Rock Band 2." I say. I love playing Rock Band 1 and 2. I always get 100% on Expert on the guitar.

"I have an excellent idea… TRUTH OR DARE!" Alice exclaims in excitement.

"Yeah! That's an awesome idea!" Rose, Lizzie, Ashlynne, Sabrina, and Taylor all yell at the same time. They really want to play that game? I don't.

"No, please no." I say. I really don't like this song. What if they ask about my past, or Charlie? I won't want to answer. But, what if when I say dare, they give me a terrible one I don't want to do? Embarrassing!

"Yes, please Bella?" Alice begs me. She even gave me a puppy dog pout that I couldn't say no to.

"Ugh, okay, but nothing too extreme please."

"Ugh, okay, fine! But, you do know how to ruin a fun game." Alice complained. I smirked. I do not, do I?

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Rosalie asks.

"I will!" Lizzie volunteers. Please don't pick me, Liz…

"Okay, who do you pick first?" Alice asks.

"I choose…" She said.

**Cliffy! Review! Please and thank you! I love hearing from you guys and getting feedback, whether it's reviews or personal messages. Please vote on the poll about Taylor. As soon as 15 of you have voted, there will be a new one.**

**Only 3 of you have voted. **

**Thank you again for reading!**

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized- **_


	20. Chapter 20: Sleepover! Part 2

**Let's continue where we left off, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight!**

BPOV:

"I choose… Sabrina!" Lizzie says. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sabrina says.

"Okay, I dare you to call a random number, sing 'If U Seek Amy' by Britney Spears to whoever answers. Then you have to tell them that you love them." Lizzie says. That sure is an awesome dare, and funny!

"Okay, who has a phone?" Sabrina asks.

"I do." Ashlynne says. She hands Sabrina her cell phone.

Sabrina dialed and put it on speaker. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her, do you know just what she likes? (Oh!)

Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club (Oh!)  
I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standin' in the way (Oh!)

Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la)

So tell me if you see her  
(Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like)  
Cause I've been waiting here forever  
(Let me know where she was going I don't mind)

Oh baby, baby, if you seek Amy tonight (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, we'll do whatever you'll like  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby, baby...

La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me (Yeaaaah)  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la) (Yeah)

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me

All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy"

"What the heck?"

"I also wanted to tell you that I love you!" we couldn't help but laugh right at that very moment.

"Who is this?"

Sabrina hung up. We were all rolling on the floor laughing with tears rolling down our faces.

Once we were all calmed down, Sabrina asks, "Alice, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to resist shopping for a week."

"You know that that's impossible, ask anyone!"

"Too bad, a dare's a dare."

Alice huffed. "Okay, Ashlynne, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which of all of the Cullen boys do you find the most attractive?"

"Well…. I may find Edward the most attractive, but I don't like him like that, so, no worries, Bella." I nodded. I trust Ashlynne.

"Okay, Bella, truth or dare?"

Tough decision. I hate dares, because I hate being embarrassed. I blush enough. But, what if they ask me about Charlie? Would I be able to answer without tears? Probably not. Can I tell them? Yes. I trust every single one of the girls in this room with my whole heart. Easier said than done.

"Okay, why are you moving away from Charlie?"

I knew it. Maybe I can't tell them. This is harder than I thought.

I think I silently started to cry, as I thought about earlier tonight, because they all gave me sorry, worried, and understanding looks. Alice called up the stairs,

"EDWARD!!"

he was down in a flash.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked.

She looked at me and I sobbed once.

"Bella!" He called me. He ran over to me. "What's wrong?" I just shook my head and sobbed again.

He turned to the rest of the girls. "What happened?"

"I don't know, all I did was ask about Charlie." Ashlynne said.

"Good job, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Look at her! Why do you think?"

He picked me up and said, "I'm taking her to my room for a while." He carried me there. He somehow opened the door with me in his arms. He closed the door behind him with his foot. He set me down on the bed. He sat down next to me.

We laid down, him holding me close to his chest. Soon, I stopped crying, but I fell asleep right there in his arms. He didn't seem to mind, because he didn't move me from his arms. I think he fell asleep too. Maybe.

I woke up to find Edward gone. I panicked. Where was he? Did he leave me?

Right then, he walked back into the room with only his boxers on. His hair was wet. He took a shower. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect six pack. I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Breathe, Bella." I did as I was told, and then I blushed, embarrassed that I was caught staring.

"Hey Edward, can I borrow something to wear? When we left, I didn't exactly have time to pack." I say.

"Sure, here." He goes into his closet. He comes back out with a pair of his boxers and a white button down shirt. "You can wear these."

"Thanks." He goes back into his closet, to change I guess. I changed right there. His clothes were comfortable to wear.

He walked back out. He hugged me from behind. "You look sexy in my clothes, Bella." He whispered into my ear. I shivered in pleasure and blushed. He noticed and chuckled.

"Thank you, Edward." He was wearing a green and white striped polo shirt, the sleeves only went to his elbows, showing the perfect muscles in his forearms. He also wore jeans with a simple brown belt. I blushed again. How many times am I going to blush today? Seriously!

"Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" I nodded, afraid that if I talked my voice would be nervous and shaky. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

**There, a long one, with drama! My favorite kind. Review and vote on the poll, we/re at 9 and I need 15 votes! Vote today! 3 to you all!**

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized-**_


	21. Chapter 21: Untitled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the related terms except for a few OCs. **

**BTW: Thank you to Mickeyboo21 for helping me write this chapter, even if you never finished it!!**

**OOC: oh yeah guys, this chapter is dark because it kinda reflects on Bella's past wayyy more than the previous chapters, after all, I'm simply following the genres: **_**hurt/comfort/drama**_**. If you don't like it, you could skip it. BUT DON'T WORRY BECAUSE THERE IS STILL HUMOR PRESENT!! **

**--**

Edward had been nice enough to take me in his arms until I was feeling better. Of course, with Charlie still haunting my thoughts and plaguing my dreams, it seemed almost impossible to find, even just a hint, of happiness in my somber life. I had always been the pessimistic one, says Taylor. It was true. But it's not that I can do anything about it; I was being a realist, refusing to live in the impossible, hence, there are no happy endings.

That was, until I met Edward and the rest of his family. From that single day on, my life has changed. Big time.

It wasn't just a 'love at first sight' type of thing; no. I knew and I _know_ that if, just _if_, Edward decides to keep me long enough to get through this torments, I could start out fresh. I loved him and still do, which is why I manage to pose a smile despite my current problems.

"Love, is there something wrong?" Edward inquired, tucking a loose strand of my brown hair. We were lying down on his bed, my head on his chest and my leg draped lazily over his torso. Both his hands were on my hips.

"No…it's just that…" Here it goes… "I've just been thinking, what if Charlie comes after me? What will I do? How will I react? How will you react? I can't let you get hurt over me!"

I didn't even notice I was crying until Edward wiped away my tears.

"Bella, I will do anything to protect you. If he does come after you, which he probably won't, you have a whole family here who cares about you. We will protect you, and never let you get hurt again. If he does hurt you, I will rip him apart and burn the pieces." **[ ;) ] **I believed him. We laid down in the same position as we already were in, in the silence. I think I must've fallen asleep. I soon woke, to find myself cuddled into Edward's chest.

How long had it been? Two hours? Three hours? Maybe more than that…

"How long had I been asleep again Edward?" wait, rewind, I slept again? Oh dear…

"Just about one hour, love. It's alright; after you cried, you fell asleep again. You seem to be sleep-deprived" he joked. Well it was true. I _am _sleep-deprived. Okay, correction, I am an insomniac.

"No idiot, I'm an insomniac" and there's a reason for that. Well, more like: there is a _person_ for that.

"You are?"

"Can I go to the bathroom" I am really desperate for a change of topic. He seemed to have bought it and nodded. He pointed to a door parallel to his bed. I muttered a silent 'thanks' and practically ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me. I walked over to his sink and studied my reflection. My hair was disheveled and Edward's clothes were a mess. My eyes were bloodshot and the stress was very evident on my face. I feel sticky. Ew. I opened the door slightly and poked my head out, "Hey Edward?"

"Yes love?" he looked up from his worn-out book.

"Can I take a shower?" he smirked.

"Can I join you" **(sorry…just had to put that there XD)**

"I'm serious!"

"Oh sure, take time!" he laughed. I closed the door. I stripped of Edward's clothes and stepped in the shower. I chose lukewarm temperature since I wasn't really in any mood for a steaming hot shower or a frosty cold one. Ah, perfect. The water cascaded down my back and relaxed my tensed muscle perfectly. I momentarily closed the shower as I looked up. Let's see…what's good to wash myself with…? After a few moments of deliberation, I settled with his strawberry shampoo and freesia soap.

A good thirty minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, feeling _extremely _refreshed. I grabbed one of the towels that lay innocently on the counter top along with my clothes. Strange, I don't remember brining a towel with me, let alone fixing my clothes. Shaking my head, I decided it could have simply been Edward. Silly man. He was such a gentleman, a sudden wave of insecurity swept through my body. I don't deserve him. He was such an understanding person and I am a horrible one. How cliché.

Sighing, I wrapped the bigger towel around my body and used the other one to dry my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Edward wasn't in the room; he was, obviously, giving me the privacy to change. Well, since he already allowed me to, I might as well borrow a few more clothes from him. I opened his drawer and took out…oooh…isn't it cute? He has Barney boxers! But I'm not going to wear that. I grabbed a navy blue one then his black wife beater. I borrowed his comb to tame my hair. After a couple of cusses, a million tangled hair; I was finally able to straighten out my mahogany locks. I chanced a look in his mirror and was contented with my appearance: nothing too flashy, just _me_.

I returned the comb to wear I found it and exited his room. The plush carpet of the Cullen mansion felt insanely good against my bear feet. I descended the flight of stairs and ambled over to the dining room. everyone was eating something that appears to be…bacon and eggs? Breakfast?

"Good morning, Bella!!" boomed Emmett. Rosalie elbowed him.

"Good morning…?"

"Yes, 'good morning'," replied Carlisle, taking a bite out of his bacon, "It's seven am, Bella. You've slept quite well" he chuckled and the rest of them agreed. I blushed furiously. I hate being the centre of attraction; but most of the times: the spotlight just seems to love me.

"OH!! I'm really, _really_ sorry about that!" I said as I sat down on the chair beside Edward. Esme, who excused herself a while ago, came back with a plate of my breakfast and a glass of orange juice. She placed them in front of me and smiled, "Thank you, Esme. You really didn't have to bother"

"Don't worry about it, dear" with a graceful nod, she swiftly sat back down beside Carlisle. I began eating my food silently as everyone in the huge table returned their previous conversations. Only Edward seemed to pay me attention by occasionally glancing towards me from the corner of his eyes.

After breakfast, Alice and Jasper agreed on touring the girls around Forks. Rosalie and Emmett wanted to tag along but some local mechanic asked for assistance from Emmett and they were now _more than happy to tag along_. Esme received a call from a real-estate agent asking for Esme's advice on the interior of a house; and Carlisle had to check up with the lawyers. He asked Edward to come along but he nicely refused and said that I'd be lonely. Awww sweet man.

"Love, there's something bothering you, isn't there?" he asked while we were cuddled in the loveseat, watching a re-run of Run's House.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're all tensed up"

"Oh."

He sighed, "If there is something, would you like to discuss about it?"

"No, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, but I do need to tell you a bit more about my past, but not here."

"Well, if you don't like this eerie forest, there's a place I'd like to show to you. It's my secret hiding place since I was in kindergarten" he winked. He stood up and offered me his hand. I nervously glanced down to what I was wearing, "Oh, right, about that, Alice will be more than happy!" **you** seem more than happy.

"Edward, I'm 5'4; Alice is about…4'10 or something!" I snapped. He seemed to consider it for a second, and then that over-happy grin graced his face again.

"Oh…then…you can try Rosalie's! She's 5'6 so it barely makes any difference!" he boomed. A hyper Edward is a scary one.

"But-but-but—"

"Pleaseeeeeeeee Belllllllaaaaaaa??" he whined like Alice. Ugh! The Cullens and their 'puppy dog' pout is the secret technique that had been passed down from generation to generation is getting obnoxious! But I had to admit, he looked absolutely adorable. Sighing, all I did was mutter a defeated 'yes' and Edward boomed.

**Well, there you have it, sorry about the wait, we had to think about ideas… My beta, Mickeyboo21 wrote most of this chapter, but I edited it and made some small changes. She doesn't want to take all of the credit, so we are splitting the credit half in half!**

**This chapter was a pretty fair size, right?**

**If you have any suggestions for this story, it'd be appreciated. Thank you for reading, and please review! **

**XxX,**

_**-IAmCullenized-**_


	22. Chapter 22: Unnecissary Apologies

**Hi! I finally posted a chapter, thanks to my new friend Alison! She wrote this chapter, so I give her most of the credit, although I did edit. Anyway, please read and review this chapter! **

**REMINDER: I still need help writing my other story! Any volunteers??**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

As soon as we were down the stairs, I was bombarded by Ashlynne, Sabrina, Lizzie and Alice.

"O my god Bella I'm so sorry for last night!"

"Are you okay Bells?"

"I'm so sorry for that question last night!"

They kept telling me sorry until I yelled at them to stop.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The house went silent. "Thank you. And I should be the one saying sorry. I was the one who had a breakdown. It wasn't your fault." I said as I hugged Ashlynne, who had tears in her eyes. "I might tell you some day. But not now. I can't right now."

"Thats okay Bella. We understand." Lizzie said to me.

"Bella, I made pancakes. Come get some before they get cold." Esme called from the kitchen. I nodded as Edward put his arm around my waist and led me to the kitchen. Esme put a stack of pancakes in front of me, and I was suddenly hungry. Edward sat down next to me with his own plate and began to eat. We ate in silence for a while before Edward spoke.

"Hey Bella?" He asked, hesitant.

I stopped mid-chew and looked at him before swallowing. "Yeah?"

"Can I take you somewhere today? Someplace special to me?"

I felt my face light up. "Sure!" I practically yelled, my voice filled with excitement. He chuckled.

"Good. It's a little walk, so we'll have to go after breakfast." He said, his voice filled with achievement.

I smiled and wondered about this as I ate. I finally came to the conclusion that he didn't think he was good enough for me, and was worried about me saying no. Ha! Like I ever could.

I quickly finished the rest of my pancakes and started to go to the door when ten hands grabbed me and pulled me upstairs. I looked up and saw Edward's apologizing glance, before he was pulled away by the guys.

I was brought up to Alice's bathroom and sat in a big pink fluffy chair. Then Ashlynne, Lizzie, Sabrina, Rose, and Alice surrounded me, looking at me with scrutinizing eyes, and I figured out what they were doing.

"No, no, no no no. I just want to go with Edward, now. I don't want, nor _need _a makeover." I said as I tried to get up from the chair, but ten strong hands pushed me back down.

"Bella, I know exactly where he's taking you, and trust me, it's good. But, we aren't gonna do too much, with your clumsiness. So we're only gonna spend about, oh, about half an hour on you." Alice said, stroking an imaginary beard with a hint of smugness in her eyes.

"Oh gee, thanks for the amazing compliment Alice. It really warmed my guts. _Really." _I said, glaring at her.

She giggled and set to work on my make up, while Rose and Lizzie went into Alice's room to find me something to were, and Sabrina and Ashlynne worked on my hair. I sighed and gave up the fight, sinking into the back of the chair.

I must've dozed off, because I was soon being shaken awake by a very hyper Alice.

"Whaaaaaat?" I groaned at her. Then my memory came back to me and I jack-knifed to my feet. They all giggled and pushed me into Alice's room. Laying on her bed was my outfit. They left me to change, and Alice had a few parting words.

"Change into that. If you change into anything else, run out the door, jump out the window, or destroy those clothes, there will be _hell _to pay." She said before stamping out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and went over to the bed. Laying there was a pair of black sweats with pink and white stripes down the sides, a pink and white striped shirt that had some, but not a lot of cleavage, a white tank top for under it, because Alice knew how much I hated her dressing me in cleavage, and a white zip up hoodie. I walked into her bathroom where they were gathered and looked at myself in the mirror. I actually look pretty good. My hair was up in a sloppy pony and I had just a minimal amount of makeup on.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled. "Hm."

They all laughed again and pushed me out the door and down the stairs. There I saw Edward by the door, and I ran to him, giving him a hug before he once again put his arm around my waist and pulled out to his car. I looked back and saw Alice in the doorway, a small smug smile **(try saying that 10x fast)** on her face.

We drove for about ten minutes before he pulled into a place in, pretty much the middle of nowhere. He came over to my door and helped me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled and simply replied, "You'll find out soon enough." Then he took my hand and led me into the forest.

**So, I bet you know where Edward's going to take Bella!! (*Hint Hint*) Review if you liked this chapter :). I hope you did! Let me know. Please help me with my other story, I left it off at the part where the girls were about to meet the guys, [;)], but I don't know what to put. Help?**

**Thank you so much,**

**-IAmCullenized-**


	23. Chapter 23: IncredibleAmazingWonderful

**Hey, this is one of the magnificent chapters you've been waiting for! This is a chapter actually written by me!! Finally, right??**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight, because I'm Not Stephenie Meyer. :( **

BPOV:

Edward led me into the forest. I walked towards the trail. Edward stopped where he was and looked at me, confused.

"Bella?" I stopped where I was and turned around to look at him. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm following the hiker's trail. What's it look like I'm doing?"

He chuckled lightly. "Bella, we're not taking the trail."

I looked at him with wide eyes. What did he mean we're not taking the trail? I'm already clumsy on a flat surface, and now he wants me to try to walk on a bumpy surface? I'm about 90% sure that I'll trip. As if Edward read my mind, he said,

"Come on, I promise I won't let you fall."

I trust him. I know he'll catch me, but what if he doesn't get there in time?

"You swear you'll catch me when I fall?"

"Yes, on my life." he looked serious.

"Okay." I whisper. I knew that he heard me because he nodded. I walked towards him and grabbed his hand. He led the way. We walked for about five minutes; then I tripped. He caught me by my waist. He pulled me back up and asked if I was okay. I nodded. We started to walk again.

Five minutes later, he lead me into a large, bright clearing. It was covered in grass and white, yellow, and pink flowers. It was surrounded by trees and shaped in a circle. I'm pretty sure I gasped because my jaw dropped.

I didn't even notice that Edward walked past me and into the middle of the large meadow until he turned back towards me and said,

"So, what do you think?"

"It's incredible. Amazing. Wonderful." I paused. "How did you find this place?" I started to walk towards him.

He smiled. "Alice, Emmett, and I were hiking once, and we decided to split up and meet at a certain location, which I don't remember. I went north, Alice went east, and Emmett went west. I ended up here. I haven't told anybody about this place except you. Not even my family knows about it." He explained.

"Really?" I asked in awe. I reached him and grabbed his hand.

"Yes. Emmett found a waterfall and Alice found a lake that we swim in at least five times a year. They told me about their discoveries, but I didn't tell them about mine. I wanted to share it with someone special." He winked at me. Cue the blush!!

"Aww... that's so sweet!" I kissed him lightly. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it. He put one hand on the small of my back, and his other hand got tangled in my hair. I got caught up in the kiss and put one hand in his soft hair and the other around his neck.

After a minute or so, we both pulled away for air. He sat down on the ground, panting still for much needed air. I followed suit.

We just sat there, for I don't know how long; but then I laid back, enjoying the rare sunny day here in Forks.

Edward then laid back, copying me. I saw a ray of light coming towards us. I sat up and looked at it. It landed on Edward's face. I looked back down at Edward. I saw him smirk at me.

"What?"

"Look at me! I practically sparkle!" **[ ;) ] **He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I layed back down.

I put my right arm **(writing hand) **around his middle and layed my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I was so comfortable right now.

I must have fallen asleep, because Edward woke me up by softly shaking me awake. It was slightly dark out. It's probably 5:30 or so.

"Edward?" I said sleepily.

"Hmmm?" He replied.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

"About an hour, not long." I nodded.

"It's time to go back to my house. Carlisle's going to inspect you for evidence." I nodded again.

Edward helped me up off the ground.

I walked a few steps. I was too tired to walk any further. Edward noticed it by the way I walked.

"Love, do you want me to carry you?" He asked. I nodded, again. I was also too tired to speak.

He picked me up bridal style. I cuddled up into his chest.

"Thanks, hun." I tell him.

"Anytime, love." I heard him say. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**Review! My birthday's tomorrow, the 15****th**** of course. I think you know what I want for my birthday! Yep, you guessed it! Reviews! Just click on the little green button below. It'll make me very happy! You know you want to.**

**XxX,**

**B.**


	24. Chapter 24: Evidence

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 26 of "Rescue Me, Please!" LOL. Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday not long ago. I did have an awesome birthday thanks to you! So here's another chapter to my story! Sorry if it's short!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Victoria, for being an awesome friend!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight At All...**

BPOV:

Edward drove me to his house. He woke me up once we got there. He gently shook me.

"Bella, love. We're home." He said. I just groaned and unbuckled my seatbelt, as did Edward. He got out and opened my door for me. He offered his hand and I took is=t as he helped me get out of his car.

We entered the house, only to be greeted by everyone.

"Hey Bells, hey Edward!" Everyone said at once. _Did they plan on saying that all at the same time/ If not, that's creepy. _I thought to myself. I greeted them back with a quiet "Hello." and Edward gave them one quick nod in acknowledgement to them.

"Carlisle, are you ready?" Edward asked quietly and cautiously. Carlisle just nodded once and got up off of the couch. Edward, Carlisle and I walked up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. He had a large, long table with a tablecloth laid over it in the center of the room.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room, Edward." Carlisle says. Edward looked at me questioningly. I nodded at him to let him know that I was okay here by myself with Carlisle.

Edward then nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" I ask.

"I know this may be uncomfortable, but I need you to take off just your shirt and pants, but leave your undergarments on. It's just so I can take pictures of the bruises and scars." I understood. It wasn't uncomfortable because I trust Carlisle. I obeyed and did what I was told to do.

"Now, lay down on your back on the table," I did. He took one look and then showed pity and concern in his eyes. I didn't want anyone's pity. "You have a lot of bruises and scars. That's kind of a good thing, because the more evidence we have, the easier it will be to get him behind bars in jail." I nodded and stayed still. He picked up a flash camera and took about ten pictures. It only took about five minutes.

Okay, Bella. I think we're done here. We've got a lot of evidence, which is good. I'm pretty sure he's going to jail. Court is on Saturday. We already have a lawyer and we're prepared. We're going to adopt you. You already are like a part of the family, why not make it official?" He smiled, and I did too. I was actually happy right now. I'm barely happy. After Saturday, I will finally live a happy and normal life.

**(I was going to end it here, but that would be too short. I decided to be nice and make it longer than this)**

"You can go back to Edward now. We're finished here." I nodded and put my clothes back on.

"Carlisle??" He turned back to me. "Why did you have Edward leave the room?"

"For quite a few different reasons. One, I didn't want him to see if you were this badly hurt. It would kill him on the inside. Two, it would make him really furious at Charlie to see you like this. It would make him want to hunt Charlie down and kill him. We can't have Edward be the one to go to jail. And three, because I thought you might want your privacy."

I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much for everything. I'm finally happy, thanks to you. It means a lot that you would take me in to live with you guys. You guys really are like family."

"You're very welcome. Your like family too. If you suddenly disappeared, this family would fall apart. Now go, Edward's waiting for you." He said.

I turned around and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked into the living room to find Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper gone, doing God knows what. Esme was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Everybody else was spread out on the three sofas. Lizzie looked at me over Edward's shoulder. He noticed and turned around. He saw me and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He just held me close. He kissed me lightly, but passionately. For a moment, I forgot where we were. We didn't know how long we kissed for, but we stood like that until we broke apart because we heard voices being cleared. I blushed.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme bellowed. "Where is everyone?"

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went out for dinner, but I don't know where. Carlisle's upstairs in his office." Ashlynne says.

"Can you go tell him dinner's ready?" She asks Ashlynne.

Ashlynne nodded and walked up the stairs. The rest of us walked into the kitchen and sat down. Edward sat down next to me, Lizzie sat down next to Edward, Esme sat down next to Edward, Sabrina sat down next to Esme, and Taylor sat down next to Sabrina. There were six extra spots on the other side of the dining table, but only two of them are going to be used.

Everything was already on the table. There was steak, salad, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, butter, gravy, and seasonings like salt and pepper. By everyone's plates and silverware, there was a bottle of water and glass.

Ashlynne and Carlisle entered the room. Carlisle sat across from Esme and Ashlynne sat across from me. She gave me a sweet smile. I gave her a happy smile in return.

"Okay, Everyone. Dig in." Esme declared.

I put some food on my plate. I put my left hand on my lap as I ate with my right hand. Under the table, I felt Edward touch my hand. I held his hand for the rest of dinner.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think by pressing the green button below. This was just a filler chapter, so sorry it was short. Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxX,**

**B.**


	25. Chapter 25: Karaoke Night!

**Thank you to all of you who reads my stories! WARNING: This chapter is really long, thanks to lyrics. You can skip them if you want to, or try this: Try listening to the songs as you read the lyrics. It'll help you see why I chose those songs for those characters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lorelei and Sabrina.**

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Twilight :(**

BPOV:

We finished dinner at six. We heard the front door open. We looked over in that direction to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett come home.

"Hey guys!" Alice greets.

"Hey." We all say at the same time in a bored tone.

We all sat down on the sofas as Esme and Carlisle went upstairs.

"Tonight, let's have fun!" Alice said. We all groaned. Usually her term of "fun" is torture. "Oh, come on! It's not bad!" She whined.

"What did you have in mind, Ali?" Rose asks like she's used to it.

"Karaoke!"

We all mumbled, "Okay.", as Alice went upstairs. About a minute later, Alice came back downstairs with a karaoke machine and microphone.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Alice asks. Suddenly, my phone rings.

"_That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have"_

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Chad, from Seattle's House of Blues. Do you remember me?"

"Yes."

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to perform next Saturday."

"Sure, what time?"

"7 at night. You have your band in town, right?" He asks.

"Yep! I'll bring them along with me."

"Okay, Bella. See you next Saturday. I also have someone to introduce you to that night."

"Is it a special girl?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Chad! Bring her along! I would love to meet her! See you then." I hang up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Lizzie asks.

"WE HAVE A GIG!!" I shrieked, then the rest of the girls followed suit.

"When, where, how???" Ashlynne asks excitedly.

"Next Saturday, 7:00 PM, the House of Blues in Seattle, and because I played one earlier and they loved our music."

"Did you write any new songs?" Sabrina asks.

"Yep, lots!"

"Now, we really have to celebrate! Okay, back to where we left off. Who's going to go first?" Alice asked happily.

"I will." I volunteer.

"Okay what song?" She asks. I whisper it in her ear. She nodded her head in approval. The music then started.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
__Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort_

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
__Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Everyone clapped. I have to admit, that was pretty fun! I love that song. It's fun to sing and dance to because it has an awesome beat.

"Bella gets to choose who's next!" Alice says.

"Okay...hmmm... Rose!"

Rose got up and she chose a song! I love this song too! It started with chiming bells, then guitar.

"_Homecoming, I'm coming  
_ _My sweet mistake_ _  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late _ _  
I'm pacing, impatient_ _  
Up in my head_ _  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met  
And carved out our names_ _  
Do you remember that? _ __

I'm coming home, I'm coming home _  
Did you take off while I was gone?_ _  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you_ _  
I'm coming home, I wanna know _ _  
When all the leaves begin to fall _ _  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

_Descending, I'm spinning_ _  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?_ _  
I left you, I meant to _ _Couldn't let you in _ _  
Never mind a single word I said__  
Carve out your name  
_ _Do you remember that?_

I'm coming home, I'm coming home _  
Did you take off while I was gone?_ _  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you. _ _  
I'm coming home, I wanna know _ _  
When all the leaves begin to fall _ _  
If I'm falling, falling apart _

_You've got control of me_ _  
Is this the end of me?_  
'_Cause I just can't cut up the strings__  
I'm coming back for more__  
Don't let your heart go_ _  
Please don't walk away_

_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back_ _  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
_ _Did you take off while I was gone?_ _  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you_ _  
I'm coming home, I wanna know _ _  
When all the leaves begin to fall _ _  
If I'm falling, falling apart_ _  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
_ _Did you take off while I was gone?_ _  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you. _ _  
I'm coming home, I wanna know _ _  
When all the leaves begin to fall _ _  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you."_

We all clapped for Rose. She is a good singer. She chose the next person.

"Jazz." He walked up to Alice, gave her a loving kiss, then chose his song. It started, then he sang.

"_Ba ba da da_ _  
Ba ba da da_  
_Ba ba da da_  
_Ba ba da da_ _  
Ba ba da da_

_Take a look at my girlfriend_ _  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)_ _  
Not much of a girlfriend_ _  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_It's been some time since we last spoke_ _  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke_ _  
But momma I fell in love again_  
_It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend_ _  
And I know it sounds so old_ _  
But cupid got me in a chokehold_ _  
And I'm afraid I might give in_ _  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'_

_I mean she even cooks me pancakes_  
_And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches_ _  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is_ _  
We even got a secret handshake_ _  
And she loves the music that my band makes_ _  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun_ _  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun_ _(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_Take a look at my girlfriend_  
_She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend_  
_I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_Take a look at my girlfriend_ _  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend_ _  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one__  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son_ _  
And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long_ _  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane_ _  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)_

_I love it when she calls my phone_ _  
She even got her very own ringtone_ _  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)_ _  
It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home_ _  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor_ _  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure_

_Take a look at my girlfriend_ _  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)_ _  
Not much of a girlfriend_ _  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_She's got a smile that would make the most senile_ _  
Annoying old man bite his tongue_ _  
I'm not done_ _  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise_ _  
And it doesn't stop there_ _  
Man I swear_ _  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten_  
_And now she's even got her own song_ _  
But movin' on_ _  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard_ _  
And we can be on the phone for three hours_  
_Not sayin' one word_ _  
And I would still cherish every moment_ _  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component_ _  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but_ _  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)_ _  
Not much of a girlfriend_ _  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)"_

That song must be about Alice. It relates to them so much. I looked over to her and saw tears in her eyes and a big smile plastered on her face.

"_Take a look at my girlfriend_  
_She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)_  
_Not much of a girlfriend_ _  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)"_

Finally, the song ended. We all clapped. I gave him a high five. "Next, Edward," He walked up to Alice and chose his song. I silently heard Alice say, "Aww.", before the music started. He sang to it. The words made me want to cry. It was very heartfelt. All of it was apparently about me, all except the part about being alone, because he kept his eyes on my as he sung.

"_Beauty over wisdom to fit in with their styles_ _  
Your Cinderella stories, for a price_ _  
Vanities of business built to please the unique_ _  
Silicon and stars collide; the rest will fall at night_

_[Chorus:]_

_Just as beautiful as you are_

_Its so pitiful what you are_ _  
You should have seen this coming all along_ __

Visioning are stimulating to my eyes _  
Your Cinderella syndrome, full of lies_ _  
Your insecurities are concealed by your pride_ _  
Pretty soon your eager will kill what's left inside_

_[Chorus]_

_(Beautiful)_ _  
It's so pitiful what you are  
(Pitiful)_ _  
As beautiful as you are_ _  
(Should have seen)_ _  
You should have seen this coming all along_

_You're everything that's so typical_  
_Maybe you're alone, for a reason_ _  
You're the reason_

_So pitiful what you are_ _  
Should have seen this coming all along_ _  
(Beautiful)_ _  
Just as beautiful as you are_ _  
(Pitiful)_ _  
It's so pitiful what you are_  
_(Should have seen)_  
_Should have seen this coming all along_ _  
(Beautiful)_ _  
Its so pitiful what you are_ _  
(Pitiful)_ _  
As beautiful as you are_ _  
(Should have seen)_ _  
Should have seen this coming all along"_

He had an amazing voice. I didn't cry, but he saw my emotions. He winked at me. He, then, chose who sung next.

"Lizzie."

"I don't know. I'm not a good singer."

"Yes you are, Liz. Just go be yourself" I say.

She got up and chose her song and it was, of course, Linkin Park. It begun. She sung to it.

"_[Chorus:]_ _  
Crawling in my skin_ _  
These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_ _  
Confusing what is real_ __

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface _  
Consuming/confusing_ _  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_ _  
Controlling/I can't seem_

_[Bridge:]_ _To find myself again  
My walls are closing in_  
_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_ _  
I've felt this way before_  
_So insecure_

_[Chorus]_

_Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me_ _  
Distracting/reacting_ _  
Against my will  
I stand beside my own reflection_ _  
It's haunting how I can't seem..._

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Chorus]"_

She really is a good singer. She just doesn't see herself clearly.

"Ash, you go next."

She got up and saud, "I'm gonna sing a screamo song!" I laughed. It was totally _Ashlynne_. I should've seen it coming. She chose her song. It started.** (I don't know the different verses of this song, sorry it went into one paragraph, the whole chapter did... I spent about an hour fixing it for you all)  
**

"_silence screams, 'you're just so beautiful in blue'_ _breathless stares escape your undying eyes_ _are you blind to my sorrow and sympathy?_ _a piece of me will die with your last breath..._ _this will all be over soon for you are so lost inside_ _glazed eyes long for the waves' embrace_ _drawn to an end so near..._ _far away are days when you smiled just to hear my voice_ _why are you trying to run away?_ _my love, I can't find the words to tell you..._ _drown all of your fantasies with your final broken promise_ _silent angel crashes through sky, having lost sight of the stars_ _regal me with your tales of lonely, bittersweet loss_ _giving up comes too easy when hope is gone_ _I'll walk away so you can choke on your dying breath_ _but if you side against me, to hell with you..._ _far away are days when you smiled just to hear my voice_ _why are you trying to run away?_ _my love, I can't find the words to tell you..._ _the fear has stolen her heart as she wakes from her dream_ _treacherous ink finds her lungs, seizing her screams_ _numb hands now reach too late to take back the light_ _far away are days when you smiled just to hear my voice_ _why are you trying to run away?_ _my love, I can't find the words to tell you..._ _far away are days when you smiled..._ _seas cry out butchering this tragic soul without hope_ _their frailty is broken and now fades into the blue..."_

We all were shocked. She finally perfected it. She was really good. We all clapped, and I gave her a hug.

"You finally perfected it! Good job, Ashiee!" I say.

"Thanks! Practice makes perfect, right?" I nodded as I laughed. Ashlynne chose Emmett to go next.

"Emmett."

"BOOYAH!!" Emmett screamed in enthusiasm as he got up out of his seat. He walked up to Alice and chose his song. Alice busted out laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. You'll see." Emmett answers for her.

The music started. Oh. My. God. He's actually going to sing that? Wow. He started to sing.

"_I make them good girls go bad_ _  
I make them good girls go_ _  
Good girls go bad_ _  
Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_ _(your type)  
Yeah daddy's little girl_ _  
Just take a bite (one bite)  
Let me shake up your world_ _  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_ _  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_  
'_Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_ _  
You were hanging in the corner_ _  
With your five best friends_  
_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad__  
I make them good girls go_ _  
Good girls go bad_ _(bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad_ _(bad, bad)  
Good girls go_ __

I know your type _(your type)  
Boy you're dangerous_ _  
Yeah you're that guy_ _(that guy)_  
_I'd be stupid to trust_ _  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong_ _  
You make me want to lose control_

_She was so shy_  
'_Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner_ _  
With my five best friends_ _  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_ _  
I make them good girls go_ _  
Good girls go bad_ _(bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad (bad, bad)_ _  
Good girls go bad_

_Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_  
_And he got a way with them girls in the back_ _  
Actin' like they too hot to dance_

_Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_ _  
And he got a way with them girls in the back__  
Actin' like they too hot to dance_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go_ _  
Them good girls go bad yeah_

_Good girls go bad_ _I was hanging in the corner_ _  
With my five best friends_ _  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_ _  
I make them good girls go bad_ _  
I make them good girls go bad_ _  
I make them good girls go_ _  
Good girls go bad_ _(bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad_ _(bad, bad)  
Good girls go"_

We all had our jaws dropped. He sang all of the girl parts in a high voice that was supposed to be girly, but wasn't. It was just funny. It finally ended. Everyone except Emmett busted out laughing.

"What?" He asked.

We just continued laughing. We all were rolling on the floor laughing so hard, that we all had tears in our eyes. Emmett just stared at us.

"Taylor goes next." Emmett said with a pout.

She got up and chose her song.**(I don't know the verses to this song either, but i fixed it this much. Yay!)  
**

"_He is sensible and so incredible_ _  
And all my single friends are jealous _ _  
He says everything  
I need to hear and it's like _ _I couldn't ask for anything better  
_ _He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight _ _  
And I feel perfectly fine _ _  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
_ _And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name _ _  
You're so in love that you act insane  
_ _And that's the way I loved you _ _  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush _ _  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
_ _And that's the way I loved you  
_ _He respects my space _ _  
And never makes me wait _ _  
And he calls exactly when he says he will _ _  
He's close to my mother _ _  
Talks business with my father _ _  
He's charming and endearing _ _  
And I'm comfortable  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
_ _And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name _ _  
You're so in love that you act insane _ _  
And that's the way I loved you _ _  
Breakin' down and coming undone _ _  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush _ _  
And I never knew I could feel that much _ _  
And that's the way I loved you  
_ _He can't see the smile I'm faking _ _  
And my heart's not breaking _ _  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
_ _And you were wild and crazy  
_ _Just so frustrating intoxicating  
_ _Complicated, got away by some mistake and now  
I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _ _  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name _ _  
I'm so in love that I acted insane _ _  
And that's the way I loved you _ _  
Breaking down and coming undone _ _  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush _ _  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
_ _And that's the way I loved you oh, oh _ _  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh _ _  
Never knew I could feel that much _ _  
And that's the way I loved you"_

Wow. Country is _totally _her style!

We all clapped and cheered for Taylor! _Ha ha. That's funny. Taylor sang a song by Taylor Swift. _I thought to myself. Taylor chose Alice to go next. Alice chose her song.

"Emmett, can you help?"

"Sure with what?"

Alice whispered in his ear. He nodded. She began to sing.

"_[Alice:]_

_Oh, Oh…_ _  
Never find a love like this  
Oh, Oh…_  
_Never find a love like this_

_We go back so far,_ _  
swinging in your back yard,_ _  
all the things that we used to do_ _  
We were cool back in high school_ _ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude._

_[Chorus:]_

_That's why you keep on running_ _in and out of my mind._ _  
As the years they'll roll by,_ _  
Baby, now I know why_ _I keep coming back to you.  
You're the only one that knows me,_ _  
love it when you hold me,_ _  
never find a love like this_ _  
Let me hear you say__I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,_ _  
never find a love like this_ _  
_

_Well this life tried to keep us apart_ _you keep calling me back to your heart  
Let me hear you say_ _  
I'm so glad you found me,_ _  
wrap your world around me,_ _  
never find a love like this._

_All the guys tried to take me,_ _  
you're the one who saved me,_ _  
I feel like I owe you my life._ _  
And as strange as it may seem,_  
_I'll go if you take me_ _I'm willing to sacrifice._

_[Chorus]_

_'cause this life tried to keep us apart,_ _you keep calling me back to your heart._  
_Let me hear you say,_ _  
aren't you glad you found me,_  
_wrap you all around me,_ _  
never find a love like this._

_[Emmett;]_

_May never find a love, love, love love like this,_ _  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss._ _  
I sit here in this chair and I wish_ _for you not to leave me now._ _  
My friends they always told me_ _not to make you my wife,  
man they was putting you down.__  
And now they see we rolling,  
me and you, we strolling,_ _  
they don't wanna come around._

_[Alice:]_

_Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,__  
love it when you hold me,_ _  
never find a love like this._  
_Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,_ _  
look at what you've shown me,_ _  
never find a love like this.__  
When this life tries to keep us apart,_ _you keep calling me back to your heart._ _  
Let me hear you say,_  
_I'm so glad you found me,_ _  
wrap you all around me,_ _  
never find a love like this,_ __

Oh, oh…  
Never find a love like this…  
Oh, oh...  
Never find a love like this...  
Oh, oh...  
Never find a love like this...  
Oh, oh...  
Never find a love like this...  
Oh, oh...  
Never find a love like this...

_When this life tried to keep us apart,_ _you keep calling me back to your heart,_  
_Let me hear you say,_

_Oh, oh…__  
Never find a love like this.  
Oh, oh…  
Never find a love like this"_

We all clapped. I knew that this song was sung about Jasper. Sabrina went next, and she sung her favorite song, "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" by Cage The Elephant.

"_I was walking down the street,  
When out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.  
She said 'I've never seen a man  
Who looks so all alone,  
Could you use a little company?  
If you pay the right price  
Your evening will be nice,  
And you can go and send me on my way.'  
I said 'You're such a sweet young thing  
Why you do this to yourself?'  
She looked at me and this is what she said,_

_'Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good.'_

_Not even fifteen minutes later  
I'm still walking down the street,  
When I saw a shadow of a man creep out of sight.  
Then he walks up from behind  
And puts a gun up to my head,  
He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight.  
He said 'Give me all you've got  
I want your money not your life,  
But if you try to make a move I won't think twice.'  
I said 'You can have my cash  
But first you know I got to ask  
What made you want to live this kind of life?'_

_He said 'There ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good.'_

_Now a couple hours passed  
And I was sitting at my house,  
The day was winding down and coming to an end.  
So I turned on the TV  
And flipped it over to the news,  
And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.  
I saw a preacher man in cuffs he'd taken money from the church,  
He's got this bank account with righteous dollar bills.  
But even still I can't say much  
Because I know we're all the same,  
Oh yes we've all got to satisfy those thrills._

_'Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
We got bills to pay,  
We got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know we can't slow down,  
We can't hold back,  
Though you know, we wish we could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good.'" _

By the time we finished, it was time for bed. I don't have a room yet, so I changed into my sleepwear and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I walked to Edward's room. I knocked on his door twice and he answered a few seconds later.

"Hello, love." He greets me.

"Hey. Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm afraid that if I sleep with Alice or Rose that I'll be attacked with beauty products." I say. He laughed.

"Sure, of course." he opened the door wider so I could get in he stopped me in the middle of the doorway. "Bella." I stopped. He looked me deep in the eyes. "You don't need beauty products." I blushed.

I walked into his room. His room is still very neat. _How does he do that? His room is neater than mine. _I shrugged off that thought and sat down on his bed. He sat down next to me and kissed me lightly, but passionately. I didn't want to pull away, but I had to for two reasons.

One, so I wouldn't get carried away. Two, for air.

We laid down, me in his arms and his face in my hair. I cuddled into his chest. The last thing I heard was him humming an unfamiliar tune in my ear. I, then, fell into a deep slumber.

**Sorry, if you got an email saying tat there was a new chapter, and then when you clicked on te link it wasn't there. The reason for that was because most of the story ended up in one paragraph! So; I deleted it, edited it, and re-posted it. Sorry for the delay. **

**Yes, I know, this chapter was long! What did you think?**

**The songs were:**

**Disturbia-Rihanna** **  
Homecoming-Hey Monday** **  
Cupid's Chokehold/Breakfast in America-Gym Class Heroes  
Beautiful-10 Years** **  
Beautiful In Blue-Alesana** **  
Good Girls Go Bad-Cobra Starship** **  
The Way I Loved You-Taylor Swift** **  
Love Like This-Natasha Bedingfield/Sean Kingston** **  
Ain't No Rest For The Wicked-Cage The Elephant**

**Review if..** **  
A) You liked the songs.** **  
B) You liked the chapter** **  
C) Just because you want to :)**

**Thanks,  
** **B.**


	26. Chapter 26: Charlie Swan

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank all of my lovely reviewers! I just posted this story about two months ago, and it already has over 150 reviews, which is why I'm going to try to make this chapter long. Let me know if this is too long for your taste! Let's see how many words I can type!**

**By the way, sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, I've been busy, living life and enjoying summer!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Of the Songs Mentioned In This Chapter.**

_Saturday:_

BPOV:

Today is the day. The day of Charlie's trial. I was excited, scared, and nervous all at the same time. I was excited, because Charlie might go to jail, which means that I will probably never see him again, at least for a very long time. I was scared, because I'll have to see Charlie today. I will have to be brave and put on a poker face, showing no emotion, whatsoever. I was nervous, because what if he doesn't go to jail? Will I have to endure more beatings after this very day? Will I ever see Edward again? Edward promised to protect me, but what if he can't?

Alice got me up at six in the morning today, even though the trial doesn't start until ten. I took a hot shower. It almost burned my skin, but I managed. It was relaxing against my skin as it calmed me down. I washed my hair wit my favorite strawberry shampoo, and then conditioner. I washed my body, using a washcloth, with my favorite freesia body wash. It is my favorite flower, after all. Why not smell like it? I stayed relaxed under the hot water for another 30 minutes. I got out and wrapped a baby blue colored bath towel around my body.

I opened the door to find that Alice had already chosen my clothes and put them in a pile on the floor outside the door. I picked them up and walked back into the bathroom. I set them down and dried off my body completely before putting on my underwear and noticing what Alice wanted me to wear today: a white button up blouse with a knee length gray cotton skirt. I put on the clothes and towel dried my hair to the point where it was not dripping. I looked in the mirror. I looked professional for court.

I walk out the door, only to be attacked by Alice and Rose. They pushed me into Alice's room and forcefully sat me down in a leather chair, one you would find in a hair salon. I mentally laughed at how Alice would need a special chair for Bella Barbie. Not that it wasn't comfortable, I just don't like being forced to do tings I don't want to do. I'm used to it though. Now, that is.

"Rose, you fix her hair in the way I explained earlier, while I fix her makeup." Alice said as Rose nodded.

Rosalie fixed my hair in the most perfect way. It was curled down my back in perfect big waves. My bangs are combed back in the center on the top of my head with bobby pins.

My makeup looked good, too! It looked natural, just the way I liked it. Just a very thin line of light brown eyeliner, two strokes of black mascara, and skin colored lip gloss. Altogether, I looked great and professional.

Now it's time for breakfast.

I walk downstairs to find Esme at the stove, cooking what smelled to be bacon and sausage. There were already waffles and pancakes set on the table in stacks. Soon, the bacon and sausage was placed on the table. Then, Esme started to toast bread and scramble eggs.

"Good morning, Esme." I say.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She says back at me.

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"Ye, please. Can you get the butter, milk, orange juice, and apple juice out of the fridge and put them on the table?"

"Sure, Esme."

"Thanks, hun."

I did as I was told. Soon, Alice and Rose came downstairs About five minutes later, the boys came downstairs.

We all sat in our usual seats at the dining room table. I helped myself to a pancake, three pieces of bacon, a slice of toast, and a glass of orange juice.

I ate in a hurry. Edward must have too, because he finished just as I had. We all had agreed to meet outside of the courtroom at 9:45. Edward grabbed his keys and I grabbed my purse. He led me to his Volvo and helped me get seated. Then, he got in on the other side and started the car. He backed out of his parking place in front of the house.

We held hands, our fingers intertwined, as he drove. We ended up getting there five minutes early. He got out, then helped me get out, by opening the door for me. He really _is _a gentleman. I loved that about him. I loved everything about him, even his flaws. That is, if he even has any! I decided to ask, just to see what he says, and just because.

"Hey Edward? Is there anything you can't do?" I ask him.

"Well, I can't give birth." I laughed at his silliness.

"Anything else?"

"I don't think I would be able to walk in skirts and heels either." I laughed.

"What about dresses?" I teased.

"Maybe." We busted out laughing.

"Well, duh!" I said in between laughs.

We laughed for a few more minutes, and we had tears in our eyes, as we were clutching our stomachs, trying to breathe. Then, everyone else showed up and asked all at once,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Edward and I both sighed, still out of breath. I could tell they didn't believe us, but they shrugged it off.

We met our lawyer, Mr. Miller, outside. We all walked in, and were seated. Me, Carlisle, Edward, and Mr. Miller in the boxed seats. **(I don't watch many court shows, but you know the separate seats where the victim and the lawyer sit? That's what I'm talking about, but I decided to let Carlisle and Edward sit there too.)**

Soon, the judge, Judge Farrley, came into the courtroom. Carlisle gave Judge Farrley all of the evidence that we had collected. He took ten minutes to review, and copy it all. He gave Charlie's and my lawyer each a copy of the evidence.

Mr. Miller asked to interview Charlie. They went through the "tell the truth, swear to God" thing. He sat in a separate chair in front of the courtroom to be interviewed. Mr. Miller stood up and walked up to the very front of the courtroom, holding a folder.

"Charlie Swan?"

"Yes."

"Is it true you abuse Isabella?"

"No." Lie.

"Then why do Dr. Cullen's pictures show evidence or proof of abuse?"

"She's clumsy. How do you know that she didn't trip so many times, and say that I abused her?" He turned to me and glared. I wasn't scared though, because Edward was here with me.

"She wouldn't lie about something so serious."

"How do you know?"

"I _don't _know."

"Exactly." Charlie smirked.

"That is all I have to say at the moment, Judge Farrley."

Then, Charlie's lawyer asked to question me. I got up and I walked up to the front of the courtroom. The deputy held up a bible and I put my hand on the top of it.

Then he said, "Isabella Swan, do you promise to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth, swear to God?"

"Yes."

"Okay, take a seat." I did. I sat where Charlie did.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"Did Charlie abuse you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

I told them all of the flashbacks I've had about it **(previous chapters!!)**, and everyone gasped at the right parts.

I looked over at Charlie. He had a smirk on his face. Man, did I want to slap it off!

I looked at my soon-to-be new family. I saw how Emmett, Jasper, and Edward; especially Edward, all had rage in their eyes. Rose had pity and tears in her eyes. Alice had both rage and pity in her eyes. I didn't want anyone's pity. Esme had tears in her eyes, they slipped. She dabbed a tissue under her eyes to stop anymore from slipping. Carlisle had a knowing look on his face. This, is a real family. One that shows concern.

"Anything else you would like to point out?"

"No, sir."

"Okay, I'm done here." He turned around and sat back in his seat, as did I. I sat back in my old seat, in the middle of Edward and Carlisle. I was then in tears. I can only handle so much of Charlie in one day. Edward noticed. He was now shaking in not rage, but pure fury. I touched his shoulder. He instantly calmed. I'm glad I have that affect on him. He looked down at me, I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Edward." I said sternly.

"What?" He asked me with a slight smirk.

"Don't kill him."

"Why not?"

"He's my dad. Sure, he hurt me. So many times, in so many ways," He flinched. "but I don't want him dead. I want him to rot in jail."

"But Bella, he hurt you. I can't stand it. I know people say, 'The past is the past', but I can't help but want him dead."

"I know, but let him rot in jail. It'll last longer. You don't want to hurt me, do you?"

"No, never."

"Then let him rot."

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"Okay." He kissed my cheek.

He took my hand and placed it on his lap, along with his own.

The judge made his decision.

"I am now ready to announce that Charlie Swan is..." I held my breath. "guilty for abuse of Isabella Swan." I let out my breath. "He will be in the Northwater County Jail in Oregon for 45, so that his police buddies don't help him out of the jailhouse. Until Isabella's 18, she will be under custody of Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

I sighed in relief. Charlie was handcuffed and led out of the courtroom by the deputy. The crowd was cheering and clapping.

I hugged Edward to death! I'm surprised he isn't gasping for air. He bent down and kissed me, urgently. We were both out of breath by ten seconds.

I ran up to Alice and Rose. I attacked them both into a big group hug. We each held one another's hands and were jumping up and down, squealing in joy.

I ran up to Esme and Carlisle and hugged them each. They each kissed the top of my head. Carlisle whispered,

"Welcome to the family, Bella.", in my ear.

Jasper ran up to me and gave me a huge, brotherly hug, He lifted me up off the ground, twirling me in a circle. He put me down and Emmett gave me a huge hug. He hugged me so hard, that I couldn't breathe. But today, I didn't care. He lifted me up off of the ground, and on his shoulders, and yelled,

"Finally, I can actually call you my little sister!"

"Emmett, can you put me down? I feel like I'm going to fall off."

"I'm not going to drop you. What, you don't trust me?" He pouted.

"Yes, I do trust you, but I don't trust myself, so please?"

"Fine." He pouted again. He looked like a kindergartener who was told he couldn't have a cookie. It was adorable. He let me down.

Then, Edward picked me up bridal style. We walked out of the courtroom and to the car. We got in and drove home.

**How's that? I wanted to make it longer, but then it would take longer to update/ I think you've waited long enough! Review if you have suggestions for the story or if you just wanted to.**

**REVIEW! Let's try to get to 200! We can do it!**

**Thanks a mil, **

**B.**


	27. Chapter 27: Unexpected

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter! I was going to post a new one when I got 200 reviews. I figured you guys deserved a new chapter for the reviews that I got! Thanks for all the reviews I get! It means a lot.**

**Also, I can't believe how far this story has gotten in so little time! I thank all of my dedicated readers who continue to read it, no matter how long I take. It already has a little over 200 reviews and now 29 chapters and it's only been, what, three months? Talk about awesome! **

**So, here is chapter 29! Chapter 29 is the night of the performance, including the performance, itself. Also: There's a little surprise that not even Bella expected to happen! Don't worry, it's a good thing! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a week to write! **

**This chapter is dedicated to a close friend who loves a guy who's name starts with a C. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

BPOV:

Emmett and I were sitting on the couch, writing a new song we are going to call "Bring Me To Life". We were almost finished. We just needed to decide the ending of the song. After we finished, we taught the whole band our song.

_-3 Hours Later-_

Alice and Rose are getting all of the girls, except Esme because she said she couldn't go (sadly), ready for the performance.

The dresses are all beautiful! They all matched the owner's personalities! **(I don't feel like describing them all! So, the dresses are on my website, and the website url is on my profile.) **

The shoes are all pumps, all except Ashlynne's. She's wearing silver stilettos. Mine, Sabrina, and Lizzie's pumps are black; to match our dresses. Lizzie's and my dresses are almost the same except for the colors. Alice is wearing white pumps. Rose is wearing gold pumps. Taylor is wearing silver pumps.

Our makeup was also all the same, except for the eye shadow and lip gloss colors. We all had black eyeliner (top and bottom), black mascara, light blush, foundation, etc. I had dark pink lip gloss with pastel green eye shadow. Lizzie had pink lip gloss with dark pink eye shadow. Alice had clear lip gloss with white eye shadow. Ashlynne also has pink lip gloss on, but with dark brown (almost black) eye shadow. Rose has gold eye shadow with red lip gloss. Sabrina also has clear color lip gloss, but with lavender eye shadow. Taylor has light pink lip gloss with silver eye shadow.

Rose did our hair. Mine, Lizzie's, Sabrina's, and Ashlynne's was straightened. Taylor's was left how it is, because she has layers and natural curls. We just straightened her bangs. Alice's was done in her usual pixie style. Rose's was curled slightly. Rose put mine, Lizzie's, and her own bangs back with bobby pins. Taylor's and Sabrina's bangs were parted to the left. Ashlynne's and Alice's bangs were parted to the right. Rose finished with a little, who am I kidding, a lot of hairspray.

We all looked fantastic.

We walked downstairs to meet the boys. Carlisle was working, so he can't go either.

When We got downstairs, the boys were waiting. When they saw us, their jaws dropped. Rose, Alice, and I all smirked.

They were dressed casually; jeans and polo shirts.

Edward's polo shirt was green with yellow stripes. Emmett's polo shirt is white with red stripes. Jasper's polo shirt is yellow with white stripes.

I have to admit, they all looked good.

I walked over to Edward and closed his jaw for him with my hand. Rosalie did the same to Emmett and Alice did the same to Jasper.

"Bella; you look amazing, breathtaking, beautiful... would you like me to continue?" He winked. I giggled.

"No thanks, I'm good. You look good too, you know."

"I tell you that your breathtaking and all I get is 'good'?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yep." I popped the p. He groaned and I smirked.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Volvo. He drove through town and onto the highway.

_-30 minutes later-_

We are now at the House Of Blues. We took a drive that was supposed to be an hour long; but only took 30 minutes, thanks to Edward, Alice, and Emmett's crazy driving.

Once we all entered, we were spotted by Chad. He had a shorter blonde girl with him.

He walked up to us, with the blonde on his arm.

"Hey Bella, who are your friends?" Chad asked.

"Hey Chad! This is my new family Alice Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward; my boyfriend. This is Lizzie, Taylor, Ashlynne, and Sabrina; the band." I pointed to them each as I said their names. "Who is this lovely looking girl?" I asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Lorelei." She smiled. **( ;] )**

"Hi, I'm Bella." I held out my hand.

"Lorelei." She shook my hand, with a tight grip.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm happy Chaddie here, has finally found a decent girl." I say with a short laugh after.

"Hey, the last one wasn't so bad!" Chad defended himself.

"She had an eyebrow piercing." I said flatly, knowing I was right.

"So?"

"So, that's weird." I say. He just shrugged

"Actually, that's kinda hot." Emmett says, earning a smack on the back of the head my Rose. I gave her a quick high five for that. Emmett yelped and started rubbing the back of this head. Everyone laughed while he pouted.

"Rosie, why did you have to hit so hard?" He whined.

"Because you deserved it." Was her response.

We all continued to laugh, and after 30 seconds; Emmett started laughing too.

The band and I chose our songs at home, so we got on stage as everyone else took their seats. We all got to our instruments. I grabbed my guitar and put the strap over my shoulder.

"Can Emmett please come to the stage?" I ask into the microphone.

He walked onto the left side of the stage. I walked over to him.

"Do you remember the song we wrote today? _Bring Me To Life_?" He just nodded. "Can you sing the guy parts?"

"Of course!" He boomed loudly.

He walked over to the other microphone stand. He took the microphone off of the stand.

"Good evening everyone, I am Bella Swan and we are Exotic Rhythm. This is Emmett, my new brother. He will help us out with our first song." I say into the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly. We had Kirk **(Remember him from previous chapters? The first perfromance?) **play the keyboard for this song. He started playing, and the song begun.

(Bella, **Emmett, **_whole band_)

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

**(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
save me from the nothing I've become

_Bring me to life_  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
_Bring me to life_

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
**without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**  
bring me to life

**(Wake me up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(I can't wake up)**  
Wake me up inside  
**(Save me)**  
call my name and save me from the dark  
**(Wake me up)**  
bid my blood to run  
**(I can't wake up)**  
before I come undone  
**(Save me)**  
save me from the nothing I've become

_(Bring me to life)_  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
_(Bring me to life)_

The crowd cheered loudly. I'm guessing they enjoyed the song.

"Let's give a huge round of applause for Emmett!" I yelled into the microphone.

Emmett took his seat. The band and I decided to play a song that Ashlynne wrote. It's called "_I'm So Sick_" and it is totally Ashlynne! Anyone who knows Ashlynne like we do could tell easily that she wrote it.

Taylor began playing the bass and I began to sing after a few seconds.

"_I will break into your thoughts _

_with what's written_

_on my heart. _

_I will break!_

_Break!"_

On 'break!" I screamed. This is a screamo song. That's Ashlynne style. It's perfect. I enjoy singing, but I also enjoy screaming. Ashlynne writes them because I'm 'good at screaming and singing at the same time'.

"_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up (shut up)_  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears_

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it! I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so so!  
I'm so sick!  
I'm so!  
I'm so sick!"

The crowd cheered; and suddenly, an announcer's voice came on. It was Chad.

"Please enjoy Edward Cullen singing the next few songs" I was shocked. _'What's going on?' _I thought to myself.

I looked over at the Cullens. Edward wasn't there. He entered the stage.


	28. Chapter28:Edward's PerformanceDeletedAN

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I started two new stories, so please read them! I also posted a song I wrote for my practical brother. I needed to get my emotions out somehow. So, please read and review them. I've also had some school drama, and such, so sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Anyways, here's a new chapter of Rescue Me, Please!**

_______________________________________________________________

_Previously on RMP:_

_The crowd cheered; and suddenly, an announcer's voice came on. It was Chad._

"_Please enjoy Edward Cullen singing the next few songs" I was shocked. 'What's going on?' I thought to myself._

_I looked over at the Cullens. Edward wasn't there. He entered the stage._

________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this chapter.**

EPOV:

I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready; or so I told myself. I'm still not sure if I could do this. But I must. I must do this for my love.

"_I'm so sickInfected with where I liveLet me live without thisEmpty bliss, selfishnessI'm so so!I'm so sick!I'm so!I'm so sick!"_

My love sang the end of her song. I must be ready now, but I'm so nervous. I have my wants and my needs. But right now, my wants must be desired. I must serenade her in front of a big crowd.

Out of nowhere, I heard Chad's voice come on loudly, announcing "Please enjoy Edward Cullen singing the next few songs."

I walked out on stage with my acoustic guitar in hand. Bella looked at me, shocked. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I whispered in her ear, "Go sit with the family, I would _love _to serenade you." I whispered it in a seductive voice. She looked at me wide-eyed. Then, in a daze, she went and sat down next to Rose and Alice. I She's still gazing at me in shock. Well, I guess it's showtime.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I would like to sing two songs for my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this one goes out to you. It's called Last Night On Earth." I grabbed Bella's electric guitar. The band and I started to play the song that I wrote yesterday about Bella.

"_I text a postcard sent to youDid it go through?Sending all my love to youYou are the moonlight of my life every nightGiving all my love to youMy beating heart belongs to youI walked for miles til I found youI'm here to honor youIf I lose everything in the fireI'm sending all my love to youWith every breath that I'm worth here on EarthI'm sending all my love to youSo if you dare to second guess you can rest assuredThat all my love's all for youMy beating heart belongs to youI walked for miles til I found youI'm here to honor youIf I lose everything in the fireI'm sending all my love to youMy beating heart belongs to youI walked for miles til I found youI'm here to honor youIf I lose everything in the fireDid I ever make it through?"_

I looked at Bella the whole time I sang. We kept a loving gaze the whole time. I think tonight may be the night that I tell her I love her, but I don't know how. Maybe tonight, before bed.

All of a sudden, Bella starts to tear up. I must have looked shocked. Did she not like it? Did it upset her? Why is she crying. I suddenly frowned at the thoughts I just had. She noticed and gasped slightly. Then, she jumped up and ran onstage. She tackled me in a huge hug, wrapping her legs around my waist. She had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Surprised, I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around a few times. We both pulled away slightly to look at each other. Forgetting where we were, we kissed. It was very sweet, yet passionate. _Very _passionate. We heard the crowd clap, cheer, whistle, and 'aww'. We pulled away. I gave her one more quick peck on the lips. Then, she got off of me and walked back to the crowd.

"Well, all I have to say is this; That's my girl!" I said proudly. The crowd laughed. "Anyway, here's my next song. It's called Inaudible Melodies." I grabbed my acoustic guitar and began writing a song I wrote when I was 13. I got bored, and I had a wild imagination.

"_Brushfire fairytales Itsy bitsy diamond wells Big fat hurricanes Yellow bellied given names Well shortcuts can slow you down And in the end we're bound To rebound off of we Well dust off your thinking caps Solar powered plastic plants Pretty pictures of things we ate We are only what we hate But in the long run we have found Silent films are full of sound Inaudibly free Slow down everyone You're moving too fast Frames can't catch you when You're moving like that Inaudible melodies Serve narrational strategies Unobtrusive tones Help to notice nothing but the zone Of visual relevancy Frame-lines tell me what to see Chopping like an axe Or maybe Eisenstein should just relax Slow down everyone You're moving too fast Frames can't catch you when You're moving like that Well Plato's cave is full of freaks Demanding refunds for the things they've seen I wish they could believe In all the things that never made the screen And just slow down everyone You're moving too fast Frames can't catch you when You're moving like that Slow down everyone You're moving too fast Frames can't catch you when You're moving like that Moving Too.…"_

I played the last little part by myself. Once the song was completely finished, the crowd cheered. I looked at Bella. Her reaction was one I'll never forget. One that I'll always love. I couldn't stop smiling after I saw it. She looked proud. Proud of _me. _No words can describe how happy I am.

"I have one more song, and it's dedicated to Bella. Bells, this is for you. I just wrote it for you two days ago, I hope you enjoy it." She smiled at me. This song is another acoustic one.

"_There's no combination of wordsI could put on the back of a postcardNo song that I could singBut I can try for your heartOur dreams, and they are made out of real thingsLike a, shoebox of photographsWith sepiatone lovingLove is the answer,At least for most of the questions in my heartLike why are we here? And where do we go?And how come it's so hard?It's not always easy andSometimes life can be deceivingI'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together[Chorus:]MMM it's always better when we're togetherYeah, we'll look at the stars when we're togetherWell, it's always better when we're togetherYeah, it's always better when we're together_

_And all of these momentsJust might find their way into my dreams tonightBut I know that they'll be goneWhen the morning light singsAnd brings new thingsFor tomorrow night you seeThat they'll be gone tooToo many things I have to doBut if all of these dreams might find their wayInto my day to day sceneI'd be under the impressionI was somewhere in betweenWith only twoJust me and youNot so many things we got to doOr places we got to beWe'll Sit beneath the mango tree nowIt's always better when we're togetherMmmm, we're somewhere in between togetherWell, it's always better when we're togetherYeah, it's always better when we're together_

_MMmmmm MMMmmmm MmmmmmI believe in memoriesThey look so, so pretty when I sleepHey now, and when I wake up,You look so pretty sleeping next to meBut there is not enough time,And there is no, no song I could singAnd there is no, combination of words I could sayBut I will still tell you one thingWe're better together."_

This time, the crowd clapped so loud that it was almost deafening.

" Well, that's all the time I get. Perhaps I'll perform another time. Until then, here's Bella singing another song she wrote." I waved Bella over. She gave me a hug and a sweet kiss on the chin.

"Aren't _I _lucky?" She asked the crowd. They cheered. "I have one more song, and it's dedicated to Edward. It's called Until The Day I Die." She smiled at me.

I whispered in her ear, once again seductively, "Did you enjoy that? Do you love it when I sing to you?" She nodded lightly, blushing. "Well, good. Now it's your turn." She closed her eyes and gulped.

I chuckled, then went and sat down next to Alice.

"That was really sweet Edward. Nice plan!" Alice told me.

"Thanks, I'm glad you approve." I say sarcastically.

Bella began to play and sing her song. It made me touched, listening to the lyrics.

"_Until the day I dieI'll spill my heart for you, for youUntil the day I dieI'll spill my heart for youAs years go byI race the clock with youBut if you died right nowYou know that I'd die tooI'd die tooYou remind me of the timesWhen I knew who I was (I was)But still the second hand will catch usLike it always doesWe'll make the same mistakesI'll take the fall for youI hope you need this nowCause I know I still doUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youShould I bite my tongue?Until blood soaks my shirtWe'll never fall apartTell me why this hurts so muchMy hands are at your throatAnd I think I hate youBut still we'll say, "remember when"Just like we always doJust like we always do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youYeah I'd spill my heart!!!Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!My hands are at your throatAnd I think I hate youWe made the same mistakesMistakes like friends doMy hands are at your throatAnd I think I hate youWe made the same mistakesMade the same mistakesUntil the day I dieI'll spill my heart for you, for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for you, for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)I'll spill my heart for youUntil the day I die (Until the day I die)Until the day I die!!!"_

Right then and there, I realized it. That I was right, for sure. I'm in love with Bella Swan.

**Did you like that chapter? Let me know! REVIEW! I would like some from this story! I miss them. Anyways, you know what to do. If not, look to the right !**

**Xoxo,**

**Breanna(:**


	29. Chapter 29: Realization

**Heyyyy there! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but I was going through a lot of crap, like drama and shit… It was difficult for me, and now I'm dealing with boy drama, and it's just so ugh… you know?**

**Anyways, please don't be mad at me… just read and review please!**

* * *

_Previously on RMP:_

_Right then and there, I realized it. That I was right, for sure. I'm in love with Bella Swan._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or the song in this chapter!**

BPOV:

Edward whispered in my ear, once again seductively,

"Did you enjoy that? Do you love it when I sing to you?"

I nodded lightly, blushing.

"Well, good. Now it's your turn." I closed my eyes and gulped.

He chuckled, then went and sat down next to Alice.

I'm thinking about performing Until The Day I Die, it seems appropriate at this moment.

I think I _will _play Until The Day I Die.

I grabbed my guitar and began to play…

Well, here it goes,

"_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die tooI'd die too_

You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  


_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!"_

I took a look at Edward. He looked at me kind of like he was shocked? I don't quite know how to describe it, but I'm happy with the way he looked at me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to say, that that was the last song of the night. But don't worry, we'll be back soon."

I put my guitar down and walked off stage.

I walked into the crowd to find my family. The first person I saw was Edward. I smiled, then he smiled. They were more like grins. Then I went running to him. When I got to him, I grabbed him in to the biggest hug I could possibly give. He held me tightly to his chest. I smelt him, honey and well, home. I was glad to be in his arms. That's when I realized it,

I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

**Yes, I know, it's short, probably the shortest out of them all… but it's an update! I'm writing again! :D Be sure to review! And read my other stories! I'm updating them al as soon as I can. I'll update again sooner if you REVIEW. Review if:**

**1)You're happy I'm writing again**

**2)You like the song I put in**

**3)You liked the chapter**

**4)If you like cookies! **

**Okayy, REVIEW! Press the green button below! **

**Peace out,**

**-IAmCullenized-**


	30. New Account New Stories!

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry to inform you all that this story will **_**NO LONGER BE UPDATED**_**. I've lost interest in this story, and my other ones. This will be posted on all of my stories **_**ON THIS ACCOUNT**_**. **

**However, I'm currently writing a new story on my **_**new account**_**, beelovestanning. Please go take a read and leave a review, it'd mean the world to me especially since I've decided to come back to writing.**


End file.
